Harem Multiversal : Naruto - FGO
by REX3810
Summary: al aprender un jutsu de espacio-tiempo, naruto visitara diferentes universos en donde encontrara miembros para su harén ... aun que el no lo pidio. narutoxharem ps historia lemon. version de FGO
1. NARUTO X JALTER

**Chadea**.

Una organización con el fin de preservar la historia humana e impedir la incineración esta provocado por la alteración de la historia humana, recolectando los griales en diferentes puntos del tiempo que alteran la historia provocando singularidades.

Todo esto fue plan del rey de la magia solomon con el fin de destruir a la humanidad.

Y el unico que podia impedirlo era ritsuka fujimura junto al equipo chaldea.

A travez de las singularidades el joven master conocio y reunio a diferentes heroes de distintas epocas para lograr la victoria.

Solo les faltaba un grial...

Pero eso seria para otra historia...

Ya que esto...es eso lemon :v

Naruto: mucho a gusto a todos mi nombre es naruto uzumaki.- se presentó ante todos los espíritus heroicos de chaldea junto a su master y demi-servant.

Después de esquivar por suerte el ataque de la peliblanca, el explico que no venia atacarlos.

Le realizaron muchas preguntas de como fue que entro al lugar y como poseía una gran cantidad de energía.

La respuesta los sorprendió un poco.

Normalmente la idea de otros universos era descabellado pero recordaron que había un mago con la 2 magia la cual le permitía viajar entre universos paralelos.

Eso le ayudo mucho a explicarse.

Los servants tenían diferentes reacciones.

Los hombres algunos eran indiferentes y otros deseaban poder tener una pelea con el rubio.

Lo mismo con las mujeres.

Algunas indiferentes, otras curiosas, otras lujuriosas ( medb, kiara ).

Aun que había una que no estaba contenta con la llegada del rubio y la cual lo mataba con la mirada.

En eso apareció un hombre con el pelo naranja recogido en una cola de caballo corta.

Romani: tenemos un problemas ! Acabamos de detectar una pre-singularidad.

Supongo que las presentaciones tendrán que esperar...

**Time skip**

Naruto decidió ayudarlos viendo que su objetivo era salvar a la humanidad y no pudo pensar en propósito más noble que eso.

Pero...

Jalter: por que tiene que venir el ?- pregunto a los otros servants y master que estaban en lugar.

Ahora actualmente se encontraban en una parte mexico después de realizar el ¨¨

El grupo estaba conformado por naruto, ritsuka, mash, jalter, archer(emiya), lancer(?), arturia alter y waver.

Ritsuka: t-tranquila jalter el se ofreció a ayudarnos y bueno podía ayudarnos.- dijo nervioso por tener que contestarle el.

Jalter: tsk...tan solo que se mantenga alejado de mi.- dijo con frialdad.

Naruto tenía que admitir que se sentía algo incomodo, solo le habia dicho linda no era para tanto...oh si...?- se preguntó a si mismo a la vez que escuchaba un suspiro de kurama en su interior.

También sentia como el lancer de la armadura lo miraba finamente.

Volteándose para verlo mejor tenia un casco en forma de un león y tenia armadura cubriéndole el torso y brazos, botas de metal y ropa de color azul debajo de esta y por ultimo una lanza algo extraña.

El también le regreso la mirada al caballero hasta que este desvió la mirada, pero el rubio pudo notar unos ojos esmeralda mirándolo con curiosidad.

**Time skip**

Actualmente el rubio se encontraba...en la enfermería...como ?

Todo iba bien, habían derrotado a los servants enemigos y al dios demonio...pero...

**flashback**

Cuando ritsuka fue a recoger el grial pero en eso un rayo de magia se dirigía hacia el, naruto se movió a gran velocidad logra apartar del lugar al ultimo master.

Mirando hacia arriba había un sujeto de piel morena, pelo blanco, tunas de color rojo, blanco y negro.

También llevaba ciertas partes de armadura en ciertas partes del cuerpo.

Naruto iba a preguntar quién era hasta que vio las caras de terror de todos.

Y supo que este sujeto era peligroso.

La batalla o masacre mejor dicho contra Solomon duro al menos de 1 hora, todos los servants fueron derrotados y estaban al borde de desaparecer, un golpe mas y se acababa

Pero...

Naruto: huyan!- les grito a todos.

Ritsuka: pe-pero !- grito sosteniendo a una herida mash.

Naruto: váyanse yo lo detendré lo mas que pueda!- volvió a gritar activando su modo rikoduo sennin.

Todos se encontraban con sentimientos encontrados, si dejarlo o no.

En especial jalter y el caballero.

Pero al final lo hicieron...

Naruto miró a su oponente con seriedad preparándose para pelear...

Solomon: hmph...estúpido.- dijo al ver el sacrificio del rubio.

La batalla fue muy destructiva pero terminó en victoria...de solomon...

El rubio se encontraba en el suelo sin chakra y en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Casi toda su ropa había sido destruida y solo quedaba su pantalón naranja.

Cuando solomon iba a dar el golpe de gracias un portal debajo del rubio se abrió, absorbiendolo.

Solomon:…...esa magia...mmm que tramas...zelretch ?- preguntó al identificar la 2 magia.

**Fin del flashback**

Eso fue 2 dias y gracias a kurama (y no gracias a cierto angel de la medicina que queria amputarle una pierna para salvarlo) un dia mas y estaria al 100 de nuevo.

Aunque...había algo que le llamó la atención de esto y era que jalter lo había estado visitando en su recuperación.

**flash back….otra vez…**

jalter: por que…?... por que te arriesgaste por nosotros.- pregunto furiosa.

No entendía bien pero al verlo cubierto de heridas y sangre le dolía el corazón

Naruto: no podía permitir que algo les pasara….en especial a ti.- hablo con seriedad sorprendiéndola.

Jalter: ….hmph….eres un idiota….- se fue dejándolo solo y confuso por su actitud.

Naruto:….no entiendo que le pasa ?- pregunto confundido.

Kurama: (tsundere naruto…..tsundere…).- comento a su compañero.

**Fin flash back**

Desde entonces jalter se había vuelto mas cercana a el…..por asi decirlo.

Cuando el comía ella se sentaba junto a el…diciéndole que no se confundiera que solo ella quería sentarse ahí..que no era por el.

En ocasiones cuando el entrenaba o estaba hablando con los demás servants sentía que el la miraba….pero no era la única.

El caballero de la vez anterior que lo acompaño en la singularidad.

Lo miraba desde lejos o le pedía que entrenara con el para molestia de jalter.

Todavía recordaba cuando jalter se puso celosa aunque no lo admitirá.

**Otro flash back :v**

Salter: mmm tengo que admitir que eres un gran guerrero.- dijo acercándose un poco mas el.

Estaban en la cafetería y actualmente salter estaba vistiendo su traje sirvienta rider el cual consistía en un bikini de color negro con falda a color, chaqueta negra con rojo y una tiara de sirvienta.

Naruto: aaaa si….muchas gracias…- dijo algo incomodo por la cercanía esta.

Salter: veo que tienes una gran resistencia….eso también se aplica en el dormitorio ?- pregunto coqueta con el rubio el cual estaba incomodo.

Naruto: bueno….yo….- debería decirlo o no.

Pero en eso los 2 sintieron una aura amenazante detrás de ellos, mirando hacia tras se encontraron con una jalter que estaba usando su ropa civil la cual consistía en vestido negro que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, botas de tacón y un abrigo con piel en la parte del cuello.

Jalter: al parecer alguien anda de cassanova no ?- pregunto con una sonrisa amenazante en su rostro y unas venas de enojo sobre su frente, sin contar que uno de sus ojos temblaba y era rodeada con un aura de fuego.

Naruto estaba a punto de decir que esto era un malentendido pero en eso salter lo agarro del rostro y lo puso en sus pechos.

Salter: bueno….solo le estaba dando a este guerrero una recompensa por su labor…y que mejor que el cuerpo de un rey….que el de una campesina.- dijo arrogantemente hacia la peliblanco.

Esta solo se enfureció mas y sin pensarlo 2 veces invoco su espada y ataco.

La saber/rider invoco a escalibur Morgan y se defendió del ataque.

En tan solo unos minutos la cafetería de chaldea se volvió un caos…otra vez.

Habitación de jalter

Ahora el rubio se encontraba en la habitación de la peliblanco y estaba tanto como confundido como incómodo.

Después que intervino para detener la pelea, la francesa lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cama naruto mirando alrededor de la habitación intentando encontrar algo en que distraerse.

La peliblanco estaba mirando hasta el otro lado, intentado de ignorarlo por lo que parecía.

Pero….en eso recordó algo el rubio.

Porque demonios estaba actuando así ?

Acaba de ganarle a yoruichi en burlas y coqueteos...entonces...

Porque estaba actuando como un protagonista princeso de harem ?

Suficiente! Era momento de actuar como un verdadero hombre!

Naruto:...jalter...quieres ir a una cita conmigo.- después de reunir un poco de coraje, era momento de ir de frente sin detenerse.

Jalter: q-q-q que ? Por que aceptaría ?!- pregunto escandalizada por la repentina propuesta del rubio, aun que en el fondo estaba feliz.

Naruto: bueno...si...para conocernos mejor no ?- pregunto dándole una sonrisa suave.

Jalter:h-hmhp no gracias no estoy interesada.- respondió con resoplido mirando hacia otro lado para que el rubio n viera su sonrojo.

Estúpida sonrisa suya!

Naruto: bueno entonces me pregunto si salter quer-

No termino de hablar ya que jalter con gran velocidad lo tomo del cuello y puso su frente contra la suya.

Jalter: si tu te atreves a invitarla a ella te juro que te convertiré en una brocheta junto a ella, entendiste ?- pregunto de forma amenazante siendo rodeada de un aura de fuego.

Naruto solo asintió un poco divertido por la rápida respuesta de la servant.

Naruto: de acuerdo no la invitare...solo si aceptas ir tu en su lugar.- le contesto a la servant.

Jalter: que ?! Pe-

Naruto: oh quieres que la invite a ella ?- técnicamente el rubio la estaba chantajeando.

Jalter: grrr bien! Acepto! Además soy mejor que esa estúpida muer y su espada sagrada oscura.- respondió alegando que lo hacia por que ella era mejor que la otra alter.

Cafetería remodelada de chaldea

Ya habían arreglado la cafetería gracias a la magia de varias caster

Jalter:…...me invitaste a comer...ramen ?- pregunto sorprendida por este hecho.

Naruto: por supuesto! Es la comida de los dioses!- grito feliz al ver lo delicioso que veía el ramen.

Debería darle sus felicitaciones al chef.

En la cocina cierto archer estornudo de repente a la vez que su ego y orgullo como chef crecían.

Jalter vio como el rubio miraba el ramen, como un niño que iba abrir sus regalos en navidad.

Se veía...lindo en su opinión.

Dejando ese pensamiento de lado, empezó a comer su ramen antes que se enfriara.

Durante el tiempo que comían su ramen el rubio le hizo platica a la servant sobre su vida, gustos, disgustos, aventuras, lo que fuera para que hablara.

A lo cual ella contesto que el primero iniciara, sin problemas le conto un poco de su infancia y una que otra aventura suya.

Incluso le conto de como su primer beso fue con un hombre a lo cual jalter reacciono riéndose a carcajadas.

Había tirado su orgullo como hombre, pero había valido la pena... por verla reírse y sonreír.

Naruto: jeje tienes una linda sonrisa sabes.- comento al aire, pero esta vez sabia como reaccionar.

Jalter: A-a-ah ?! Q-quien te crees ? Sera mejor que no vuelvas a decir algo asi o te quemare!- le grito al rubio pero el sonrojo en su cara decia otra cosa.

Naruto: pero..es la verdad es muy linda y ademas eres hermosa, que tiene de malo ?- repondio sonriéndole de manera suave y cariñosa a la alter la cual desvio la mirada.

Jalter:…...realmente...te parezco...hermosa- susurro en voz baja pero aun asi el rubio la oyo.

Naruto solo asintió sin dejar de sonreír, jalter sonrió pero sin voltear la mirada.

Estuvieron hablando un poco más con naruto contando anécdotas de su vida….pero había algo que le molestaba…

Jalter: por que mierdas los perdonastes ?- pregunto furiosa y enojada.

Cuando le conto como la gente lo había tratado no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

Como le pudieron hacer eso a un niño pequeño, de tan solo pensar en eso le hacia hervir la sangre y quemar toda esa asquerosa aldea.

Pero lo que la en verdad la sorprendió fue que a pesar de todo lo que le hicieron…..el los perdono.

incluso los salvo cuando estaban en problemas.

No debería odiarlos ? no debería desear las muertes de los lo hicieron sufrir ?

Entonces por que…..?

Naruto: que gano al odiarlos ? nada… el odio genera mas odio.- el realmente sentía odio por los aldeanos…pero aprendió a aceptar su odio y seguir adelante.

Jalter: y eso que ?- pregunto todavía furiosa.

Naruto: de donde yo vengo siempre había guerra y esto provocaba odio, una cadena de odio que mi maestro vio y no pudo encontrar la manera de romperla.

Jalter seguía escuchando lo que decía el rubio con atención.

Naruto: pero ese sueño suyo paso a mi y pude encontrar la respuesta, tal vez algún dia una guerra vuelva a ocurrir, tal vez unos cientos de años donde yo y no este….pero estoy seguro que alguien se levantara y peleara por la paz.

Asi como no puede haber oscuridad sin luz y viceversa, cuando un héroe nace tambien lo hace un villano.

Las 2 caras de la misma moneda.

Jalter: pero aun asi….perdonarlos…- comento mirando hacia abajo.

Ella no podi..simplemente no podía.

No podía perdonarlos por traicionarla..no podía perdonarlos por quemarla en la hoguera.

Ella solo quería verlos muertos a los que la traicionaron.

Naruto: no es bueno lo sabes no ?- pregunto mirándola suavemente.

Jalter:…no todos podemos perdonar como tu….no todos tenemos una gran voluntad.- comentó la servant con la mirada baja.

Naruto: pero puedes intentarlo no ?- pregunto mirando de manera tierna a la peliblanca la cual se rehusaba a mirarlo.

Era demasiado puro y tierno esa sonrisa!

**Fin de flash back**

Fue todo una semana en donde se habían vuelto un poco mas cercanos, todos se sorprendieron de dicho acto debido a que jalter...no era muy amigable.

Y era raro que ella se llevara bien con alguien.

Cabe mencionar que la actitud de jalter ya no era tan agresiva como antes y todos dedujeron que fue el rubio.

Esto resulto en burlas del lancer de color azul diciendo que la bruja dragon no era mas que una doncella enamorada.

…..a lo cual le valió el ataque del noble phantasm de jalter.

Naruto escucho como todos gritaban: lanza ga shinda!

No sabía por qué pero sintió que era algo cómico.

Pero no fue todo, el rubio empezó a hacer amigo de casi todo servant en chaldea.

Excepto de un rubio de ojos rojos gritándole a el o cualquiera ¨mestizo¨.

Realmente lo ponía de mal humor ese sujeto.

Dejando eso de lado entrenaba con algunos servants haciendo que su nivel de pelea incrementara.

Las servants femeninas que no estaban interesadas en el joven ritsuka empezaron a mostrar interés en el...para disgusto de jalter.

Por suerte salter no era de esas, solo le coqueteaba para molestar a su compañera alter.

Lo cual funcionaba y provocaba que pelearan y destruyeran el lugar.

Para cansancio de romani y diversión de da vinci.

De las servants que empezaban a mostrar interés en el eran 5, contando a jalter.

Y hablando de ellas.

?: ten espero y te guste.- dijo una pelirroja dándole un guiño un poco coqueto a la vez que se retiraba meciendo sus caderas.

Vestía una falda de color café con botas a color y un traje de color blanco de la cintura para arriba que resaltaba sus grandes pechos de copa EE.

Naruto tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa y tenia una personalidad amable pero sentia que por dentro sentía tristeza, ira y odio.

Intentaría acercarse a ella pero jalter llego primero, ya después mas adelante intentaría ayudarla a ella y las demás.

En eso sintio un aura de ira y celos detrás de el.

El rubio solo suspiro de manera divertida ya que sabia quien era...

Jalter: te estas divirtiendo no ?- pregunto con una sonrisa que prometia mucho dolor sino le gustaba la respuesta del rubio.

Naruto: jeje oye solo estoy comiendo ramen sabes ? No tienes por que encelarte.- respondió de manera suave a la avenger.

Jalter: Ha?! Yo ?! Celosa?! Por favor, por que lo estarías no eres mi novio o algo así que no tendría por que estarlo entendido ?- pregunto nerviosa por la respuesta del rubio.

Naruto:…...quieres ser mi novia ?- pregunto de forma directa y sin rodeos.

Realmente haría las cosas mas lentas como lo hizo con las demás.

Pero sentía que esto seria muy tardado y lento.

Ya si en caso le decía que no...bueno...al menos lo intento...

Jalter: eh...? Q-q-q-que clase de idiota pregunta eso de repente ?- pregunto totalmente desconcertada a la vez que un gran sonrojo cubría sus mejillas pálidas.

Naruto:…..no quieres eh ?...bueno...esta bien...- comento con una mirada triste en su rostro a la vez que tomaba su ramen y se preparaba para salir..pero..

Jalter: e-e-e-espera ! Acepto ! Acepto ! Solo deja de poner esa cara !- grito preocupada al verlo decaído por algo tan simple.

Al escuchar la respuesta de la alter la cara de naruto se ilumino enseguida.

Kurama: (vaya vaya vaya al parecer lo hiciste bien...ahora...como le dirás que tienes un harem ?).- pregunto el zorro curioso de como iba a abordar el tema.

…...mierda...

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio mientras el comía su ramen y jalter pidió lo mismo para acompañarlo

Naruto:…..jalter...tengo algo que decirte...- hablo preparándose para lo peor.

Jalter: hmm ? Dime- contesto curiosa de lo que iba a hablar el rubio.

Seria ahora que se casaran ? Tan rápido ? Con tan solo salir unos minutos ? Sin luna de miel ?

En pensar en naruto y ella desnudos haciéndolo como animales en celo provoco que tuviera un sonrojo en sus mejillas, una mirada lejana como si su mente estuviera en otro lado y sangre saliera de su nariz.

Naruto: jalter ! Tu nariz, esta sangrando !- grito preocupado sacando del trance a la avenger.

Jalter: eh ? Oh ! Tranquilo no es nada...si...continua.- hablo rapido tratando de desviar el tema y olvidarlo.

Lo ultimo era que la tacharan de pervertida...que no lo era...aun que tuviera fotos de naruto en su cuarto...o tuviera un dakimakura de el...

Eso no la hacia una pervertida...

Naruto: si bueno veras la cuestión es que...tengo un harem...- dijo finalmente después de tomar un poco de valor y coraje.

El ambiente del lugar se torno instantáneamente frio.

Jalter:…...que...?- pregunto con la mirada baja a la vez que sus manos agarraban la mesa y la destruían debido a su fuerza.

Naruto le explico todo del harem y los viajes multiversales...

Pero aun así...

Jalter: ya veo...ya veo...entiendo...- dijo a la vez que se levantaba de forma lenta.

Naruto: enserio ?- pregunto algo esperanzado de que entendiera.

Jalter: si...lo que entiendo es que...ERES UN MALDITO INFIEL!- grito a la vez que su armadura se materializaba.

Naruto: ( ah shit, here we go again-

BOOM !

**2 dias despues**

Las cosas ya se habían arreglado entre los 2, pero jalter había dicho que quería conocerlas.

Ya que les iba a patear el culo...según ella...

Actualmente ritsuka propuso realizar una fiesta de gala para poder divertirse ahora que había oportunidad.

Estaba vestido con la misma ropa que uso en su cita con yoruichi, realmente amaba el fuinjutsu.

Todos estaban usando trajes elegantes tanto hombres como mujeres, a excepción de heracles y darius los cuales actuaban como los encargados de la seguridad por si alguien empezaba una pelea.

Tenia que admitir que algunas eran muy hermosas, en especial esa rubia de ojos esmeralda que lucia un vestido de color blanco que se apegaba a su cuer….

…..esmeralda...acaso ?!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso ya qu-

Jalter: a quien buscas mujeriego ?- pregunto jalter detrás de el.

Con dificultad había aceptado unirse al harem, pero desde entonces lo llamaba baka o mujeriego.

Volteándose se sorprendió del atuendo de la avenger.

Un vestido de color negro con un abrigo encima de piel, el vestido estaba abierto de las piernas y pecho haciendo que tuviera una vista de sus suaves piernas y pechos copa D, tacones de color negro, unos collares alrededor de su cuello, aretes y pulsera a juego con los collares.

Realmente una belleza de la oscuridad.

Jalter: que pasa ? Te quedaste sin palabras ?- pregunto arrogantemente ante el rubio el cual no dejaba de mirarla.

Naruto: en efecto..me quede sin palabras ante tal hermosa bruja oscura.- dijo recitando unas líneas de ero-sennin.

Jalter: b-b-baka !- grito avergonzada por esa línea tan cursi.

Por suerte los demás no los escucharon estando cada quien en sus asuntos.

La noche transcurrio con diversion en su opinion.

Alguna otra pelea entre servants como emiya y cu, pentheselia persiguiendo a aquilles, lancelot(berserker) gritando : arthur!, lancelot(saber) intentado conquetear con algunas mujeres...solo para recibir la mirada de decepción y molestia de mashu.

Realmente un grupo animado.

Naruto había bailado con jalter casi toda la noche, y con algunas otras mujeres gracias a sus clones sin que jalter se diera cuenta.

Ahora ambos se dirigían a la habitación de jalter.

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación naruto tomo de la cadera jalándola hacia el y planteándole un beso suave.

El beso no contenía lujuria, solo transmitía amor y cariño.

Jalter sorprendida devolvió el beso aunque era torpe debido a que era su primer beso.

Naruto sintió esto y no puedo evitar sonreír ante esto.

El rubio la apego mas hacia el, sintiendo sus grandes pechos de la peliblanca.

La alter podía sentir como las manos firmes y suaves a la vez se encontraban en su cintura

No lo iba a admitir pero estaba nerviosa y emocionada por esto.

Ella murió virgen por lo cual no tenia nada de conocimiento de temas como el sexo.

Y ella era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo o pedir ayuda sobre esto.

Así que en su tiempo libre investigo un poco sobre el tema.

Los tipos de sexo, posiciones y enfermedades.

Por su para ella lo ultimo no se aplicaba a ella por ser un espíritu heroico y técnicamente no podía contraer una enfermedad si no usaba protección.

Así que no tendría por que preocuparse por eso.

Pero lo que era las posiciones tuvo que ver como eran además de cosas como el punto g, himen entre otras cosas.

Sin mencionar los tipos de sexo...

Sexo oral ? Sexo anal ?

Acaso las mujeres ponían...eso...en sus bocas ? Podían tener placer por su ano ?

Toda esta información fue un poco demasiado para la alter la cual era principiante en esto.

Estuvieron besándose unos minutos mas de manera suave sin aumentar la intensidad de este.

Separándose naruto podía ver el amor y cariño que se reflejaban en los ojos amarillos de la alter y esta podía ver lo mismo en los ojos azules del rubio.

Volvieron a besarse solo que esta vez el beso aumento de intensidad con naruto dándole un beso francés a jalter.

La servant no quería quedarse atrás así que siguiendo un consejo del libro el cual era dejar que su instinto la guie.

El ninja movía sus manos de arriba hacia abajo por toda la cadera de la alter la cual empezaba a soltar pequeños gemidos en el beso.

Jalter podía sentir la lengua del rubio entrando en su boca y no queriendo quedarse atrás empezó a empujar su propia lengua.

Fue una batalla que perdió por la inexperiencia en estos actos pero no se quejaba.

Para naruto sentía que se estaba poniendo mas caliente y se preguntaba si ya era momento de aumentar la intensidad.

Dando un salto de valor, bajo sus manos hacia el trasero de la alter y le apretó ambas nalgas sacándole un gemido a la servant.

Jalter: Mmmmmmm!- gimió aun intentando ganar la lucha de lenguas en el beso pero era una batalla perdida.

Viendo que no había problema con ir al siguiente nivel, empezó a manosear sin descaro el trasero de jalter sin pudor.

Muchos preferían las tetas y otros las nalgas.

Pero el no.

El quería el paquete completo.

Jalter se aparto del beso con un hilo de saliva conectando con la boca del rubio y empezó a desabrochar la camisa del rubio.

Este solo se quedo quieto dejando que su compañera se divirtiera un poco.

Quitándole la camisa al rubio vio que este no traía otra camisa abajo por lo cual su torso estaba desnudo.

Se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo esculpido por dioses, inconscientemente se lamio los labios.

Siguiendo su instinto, esta se acerco su cara a los cuadros del rubio y los lamio.

Pero no se detuvo ahí ya que fue de abajo hacia arriba lamiendo los cuadros hacia los pectorales del rubio.

Después empezó a acariciar el cuerpo de este.

Naruto sonrió ante los gestos de la peliblanco y quiso devolverle el favor.

La volvio a acercar hacia el para poder plantearle besos por todo su cuello.

Jalter: Ah! Ah! Es-esperaa! Ah! Q-que es estoo! Ah!- hablaba entre gemidos la servant al sentir estas nuevas sensaciones sobre su cuerpo.

Naruto: a esto se le llama...placer...- le susurro en su oído a la vez que volvía a besar y chupar el suave cuello de la servant.

Jalter estaba asombrada de dicha sensación jamás había sentido algo así, ni si quiera cuando había quemado a los franceses por traicionarla.

Por su parte el rubio gozaba de escuchar los pequeños gemidos de la alter, su risa era fabulosa pero el sonido de sus gemidos era otra cosa.

No podía esperar para escuchar sus gemidos cuando la haga suya.

Después de unos segundos pudo dejarle un chupetón en su cuello, sonriendo satisfecho empezó a quitarle el vestido con aprobación de ella.

Cuando el vestido cayó se quedó maravillado por la belleza de su cuerpo desnudo y solo para el.

Todo su cuerpo era de un color palido, sus grandes pechos copa G, su delgada cintura, unas caderas anchas y piernas esbeltas.

Su entrepierna estaba cubierta por unas bragas de color negro, no eran de encaje o alguna tanga sexy pero aun asi era sexy.

Jalter: q-q-que ? no te gusta ?- pregunto con algo de miedo que no le gustara su cuerpo o no era lo suficiente bueno para el.

Naruto: eres tan hermosa mi bruja.- dijo dándole una sonrisa tierna y llena de amor que hicieron que su corazón de odio y furia se fuera apagando.

Esa maldita sonrisa debería ser ilegal ! y no solo la suya, si no la de todos los protagonistas de harem !

En varios otros universos muchos chicos ya sea shonen, echi o isekai estornudaron.

Jalter: hmnp pues me alegro pero no es justo que sea la única desnuda no crees ?- pregunto intentando desviar el tema.

Naruto sonrió en respuesta y empezó a quitarse los zapatos seguido de su pantalón para dejar ver un bóxer con un gran bulto que hizo sonrojar a la peliblanca.

Tragando saliva se arrodillo frente al rubio y empezó a quitarle la última prenda revelando el erecto pene del ninja.

Toda la sangre se le subió a la cabeza, su cara se había vuelto toda roja y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

Jalter: ( e-e-e-e-eso e-e-es un p-pene ?).- se pregunto dentro de su mente ya que una cosa era verlo en imágenes y otra en carne y hueso.

Sintiendo que la sangre se le bajaba de su cara trago saliva otra vez, poniendo sus manos alrededor del miembro del rubio y empezó a masturbarlo de forma lenta.

Jalter: l-l-lo ha-hago bien ?- pregunto mirando a su compañero sin dejar de masturbarlo.

Naruto: lo haces bien, saca la lengua y empieza a lamerlo.- le instruyo a la servant.

Asintiendo saco la lengua y empezó a lamer la punta del pene del rubio sacándole un suspiro de placer al rubio.

Viendo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo empezó a lamer todo el pene del rubio cubriéndolo de su saliva.

Podía escuchar los suspiros de placer del ninja los cuales la hacían sentir mas excitada e inflando su ego femenino.

Naruto: uff….lo haces bien para tu primera vez.- dijo mirando hacia abajo con una sonrisa.

Jalter: por supuesto que mas esperabas de mi.- hablo con arrogancia a pesar que hace unos minutos estaba por desmayarse.

Tomando mas valor de su ego empezó a meter pulgada por pulgada a su boca del pene de su compañero.

Empezaba a meter un poco mas de su pene dando asi su primera mamada y tenia que decir que no era difícil.

O eso pensaba.

Solo unos segundos después empezó a mover su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás para gran satisfacción de naruto.

Pero este pensaba que ya era hora de aumentar las cosas.

Tomando de la cabeza a la alter con sus manos hizo que se tragara todo su miembro en su boca.

Jalter abrió los ojos ante tal actor intento alejarse pero el rubio tenia un fuerte agarre sobre su cabeza.

Empezaron a salir lagrimas de las comisura de los ojos y los ojos empezaban a nublarse.

Liberando a jalter esta empezó a toser debido a la falta de aire.

Jalter: (toser) a-ala próxima a-avísame.- hablo mientras tosía, por suerte el reflejo nauseoso no intervino en esto.

Hubiera apestado que su primera vez vomitara.

Naruto: jeje lo siento…crees poder hacer eso de nuevo ?- pregunto mirando a la servant.

Jalter: p-por supuesto que puedo y sin problemas.- respondió mientras volvía a mamar el pene del rubio.

Solo unos segundo después y volvió a tragar todo su pene volviendo a hacer una garganta profunda.

Jalter: (bien….es hora..).- empezó a mover su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás de forma lenta.

Era en cierto modo excitante hacer esto….se preguntaba que diría su versión ruler al verla mamandole la verga al rubio.

Seria algo divertido y excitante de ver…..tal vez….luego…

Jalter: ( no..eso déjalo para después….por ahora…).- pensó dejando de lado esos pensamientos y concentrarse en su novio…amante…prometido…esposo…

Esos pensamientos solo hicieron que su vagina se pusiera mas húmeda mojando sus bragas y haciendo que su chupara con mas fuerza.

Continúo mamándosela al ninja unos minutos mas.

Naruto: jalter usa tus pechos…- dijo queriendo experimentar la suavidad de los pechos de la servant.

Jalter: p-p-pervertido !- le grito al rubio aun que hizo lo que le dijo.

Puso sus pechos sobre el pene de naruto y sintió como este palpitaba.

Sin perder el tiempo empezó a mover sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo sacándole mas jadeos de placer al ninja.

El rubio pensaba en lo suave de sus pechos copa D aprisionando su pene.

Pero el rubio solo duro un poco mas de tiempo hasta que llegara a su limite.

Naruto: jalter ! me corro !- gruño sintiendo que su orgasmo llegaba.

Jalter al escuchar esto empezó a mover sus pechos con mayor velocidad a la vez que lamia la punta de este ya que chocaba con su boca.

Solo unos segundos después el esperma del rubio salpico sus pechos y cara.

Jalter libero el miembro del rubio y se vio a si misma cubierta de semen.

Recordando un punto importante del sexo oral empezó a chupar el semen de sus pechos y cara.

Era dulce y amargo a la vez, podía hacerse adicta a este sabor.

Pero de repente sintió como sus reservas de maná se llenaban.

Oh cierto el mana transfer ! Lo había olvidado...bueno ella no estaba aquí por mana así que lo descarto enseguida.

Terminando de chupar todo el semen de su cara y pechos se acostó en la cama indicándole al rubio que uniera a el.

Captando el mensaje se posiciono encima de ella y la volvió a besar en los labios solo para ir bajando lentamente hacia su cuello haciendo que gimiera.

Después fue bajando hacia sus pechos los cuales se mecían debido a la respiración agitada de la alter.

Empezo a besarlos y chuparlos como si fuera un bebe.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! S-si! Aaahhh!- empezó a gemir sintiendo como chupaban y manoseaban sus pechos.

Chupando el erecto pezón de su pecho derecho mientras que con su mano derecha jugaba con el izquierdo.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! C-chúpalo mas! N-no pares! Aaahhh!- empezó a soltarse poco abrasando su lujuria y lado pervertido.

En eso empezó a bajar su boca besando el plano vientre de esta pero sus manos se quedaron arriba jugando con los pechos de la alter.

Jalter: demonios...con que este es el sexooooo!- grito al sentir como naruto le daba varios besos y lamidas a su vagina que seguía cubierta por una braga húmeda.

Con gran habilidad le pudo retirar la prenda utilizando solo sus dientes, la servant estaría sorprendida por esto pero estaba en una nube de excitación.

Tirando a un lado la prenda el rubio tuvo al fin una vista de la vagina de la avenger la cual ya se encontraba húmeda y al parecer tenía vello púbico.

Jalter: e-en mis tiempos...no teníamos...mucha higiene...- y no contaban con herramientas para poder depilarse en su época así que era común que una mujer tuviera vello púbico.

Naruto solo asintió sin molestarse por ello ya que lo encontraba atractivo con o sin el.

Empezo a introducir su lengua de forma suave a la vez que masajeaba los pechos de la alter.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mmmm! Aaahhh!- gemía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de las nuevas sensaciones que atravesaba su cuerpo, mente y alma.

Naruto disfrutaba de los jugos vaginales de la avenger a la vez de la suavidad de los pechos de esta.

Estuvo jugando con sus pechos y vagina nomas de 2 minutos cuando...

Jalter: Algo viene! Algo viene! Algo viene! AAAHHH!- grito con los ojos abiertos mientras se corría en la cara del rubio.

El cual sin ningún problema bebió todos sus fluidos disfrutando del sabor de este.

Jalter se encontraba mirando hacia el techo con los los abiertos, abrumada por su primer orgasmo en su vida.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió como el rubio se subía encima de ella acomodándose para poder penetrarla.

Naruto: estas lista ?- pregunto mirándola con cariño y ternura.

Jalter asintió con la cabeza con un sonrojo en sus ojos y unos ojos nublados por la lujuria y amor.

El rubio empezó a introducir de forma lenta el miembro sacándole jadeos a la peliblanca.

En eso sintió una barrera la cual bloqueaba su paso, miro a la servant buscando su aprobación la cual asintió dándole permiso de ingresar en su lugar sagrado.

Dando un empujo rompió su himen...

Jalter: grrr!- gruño mordiendo el hombro del rubio del dolor.

Naruto se quedo quieto disfrutando de la cercanía de su cuerpo con el de jalter sintiendo lo suave que era.

Solo pasaron unos minutos y empezó a retomar el ritmo.

**Misionero**.

Jalter: Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!- gemía cada vez que sentía como el rubio la penetraba de manera lenta haciendo que el dolor desapareciera.

El ninja continuo con este ritmo solo un minuto para empezar a moverse mas rápido.

Jalter: Aahh! Aahh! Aahh! Aahh! Aahh! Aahh!- sus gemidos fueron aumentando a la vez que sus caderas empezaron a moverse solas

A naruto le encantaba sus gemidos, eran lindos y sexys a la vez.

Viendo que ya no sentia dolor empezo a moverse como normalmente el lo hace.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- gemía en voz alta disfrutando de esta nueva experiencia llamada sexo.

Jamás pensó que habría esta clase de placer, superaba con creces cuando ella mataba.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba gozando de esto, sin mencionar que el había sido su primera vez.

Su ego masculino seguía creciendo y eso no era bueno.

Dejando eso de lado se concentro en sus embestidas a la vez que volvía a besar con pasión a la alter la cual devolvió el beso con mucha lujuria.

Jalter: Mmmmmm!- gemía sintiendo como ese gran pedazo de carne la penetraba sin problema alguno.

Enrollando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio haciendo que la penetración fuera mas placentera.

Jalter: Mmmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- de no ser por el beso hubiera gritado al sentir como ese pene golpeaba sin pudor alguno su cuello uterino.

Naruto dejo de besarla para volver a atacar sus pechos los cuales se encontraban chocando contra el suyo.

Empezó a chupar su pezón intentando mientras que con una mano pellizcaba el otro.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Dios! Pero que rico! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- en su cara empezaba a formarse una sonrisa pervertida.

El rubio se excito mas al escuchar el sucio lenguaje de alter y empezó a volverse mas agresivo con esta.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mierda! Vine otra vez! Viene otra vez!- gritaba ya perdiéndose en su lujuria sin importarle que la escucharan.

Naruto: correte jalter...correte !- gruño empezando a moverse como un animal haciendo que su pene golpeara repetidamente el cuello uterino de la servant hasta que lo atravesó siendo el detonante de su orgasmo.

Jalter: OH MIERDAAAAAAA!- grito corriéndose por segunda vez esta noche.

Las paredes internas se apretaron con fuerza alrededor del pene del rubio y liberando sus fluidos manchando las sabanas de bajos de ellos.

Jalter: (esto...es el sexo...).- pensó mientras tenia una sonrisa pervertida en su cara.

Y pensar que se perdió de esto pero estaba bien ya que le pudo dar su primera vez a su baka rubio.

Pero no estaba conforme.

Ella le dar mas esta noche de eso se aseguraba.

Recuperándose un poco se puso de un lado con el rubio a tras de ella sin sacar su miembro y continuaron teniendo relaciones sexuales.

**Cuchara**

Jalter: Oh diablos si! Sigue follandome maldito! Follame mas fuerte!- gemía con una sonrisa pervertida y los ojos cerrados.

El rubio solo le alzaba una pierna con una mano mientras que con la otra jugaba con uno de sus pechos.

embestía con mas fuerza mientras le besaba el cuello.

Jalter: si! Aaahhh! Me volveré adicta! Aaahhh!- gemía sintiendo que estaba en el infierno y en el cielo a la vez.

Naruto: jeje resultaste muy pervertida. Jalter-chan.- comento sin dejar de moverse con gran fuerza

Jalter: Aaahhh! A quién le importa ?! Solo sigue follándome como un animal! Aaahhh!- gemía sin pudor alguno.

No le importaba en los más mínimo que la vieran en ese estado.

El rubio solo se rio divertido sin dejar de penetrarla.

Jalter: mierda! Diablos! Carajo! SI! Puta madre! SI!- gemía a la vez que soltaba maldiciones al aire lo cual era excitante para el rubio y divertido a la vez.

Estuvieron en esta posición unos minutos mas follando como un hombre que contrató a una prostituta, como un hombre que se acostaba con su amante.

Había amor pero también había mucha lujuria en este momento.

sin previo aviso jalter se corrió pero en eso naruto la volteo poniéndola a cuatro patas con su gran culo en el aire dándole una gran vista de este.

Jalter empezó a agitar su trasero de lado a lado atrayendo la atención del rubio.

**Doggy style**

Jalter: que esperas ? Ven y follame como una prostituta que vende su cuerpo por dinero.. Que esperas ven y follame.- gritó con una sonrisa amenazante y llena de lujuria.

El pene del rubio se puso mas erecto al escuchar esto y de un golpe la penetro sacándole un chillido de placer a esta.

Jalter: Aaahhh! No me canso de esto! Más! Más! Más!- gemía como una zorra en celo la avenger.

Él rubio seguía embistiéndola con gran fuerza viendo cómo se sacudía él trasero de la alter.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

jalter: Kya! Me encanta qué me folles duro! No pareeeessss! Aaahhh!- gemía disfrutando del sexo duro qué le estaba dando su baka rubio.

El rubio por su parte seguía dándole cómo cajón qué no cerraba y le azotaba él culo con fuerza haciendo qué este se volviera rojo.

Jalter tenía la mirada perdida con una sonrisa estúpida con la lengua de fuera y los ojos nublados por él placer.

En su mente lo único qué pensaba era disfrutar más de esto sin parar hasta qué ella no sintiera las piernas.

Ahora mismo su lado más perverso estaba tomando la iniciativa en esto.

Naruto jalo de las manos a jalter para profundizar sus embestidas.

La cara de jalter se convertía paso a paso en una ahegao.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Que rico! Que rico! Aaahhh! Me encanta diablos siiii!- gemía sintiendo que se acercaba a su 3 orgasmo de la noche.

Naruto por su parte aun tenia resistencia logrando asi resistir su orgasmo un noche mas.

Enfocándose en la peliblanca tiro mas fuerte de sus brazos embistiéndola con mas dureza provocando

que esta empezar a perder su cabeza por la gran cantidad de éxtasis.

Jalter: diablos si! Mas fuerte! Ahí! Dame mas fuerte ahí!- grito al sentir como el rubio la golpeo en

un punto sensible dentro su vagina.

Obedeciendo empezó embestirla en ese mismo lugar mas rápido y mas fuerza volviendo loca a la alter.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mi mente se pone blanco! Y me fascina! Vamos! Destrózame! Follame hasta que no pueda caminar en la mañana!- gritaba de placer la alter sintiendo como se acercaba su segundo orgasmo.

Naruto: eres mía jalter ? eres mía ?- pregunto sin dejar de disminuir su ritmo.

Jalter: si! Si! Si! Si! Toda tuyaaaaaaa!- grito al sentir como el rubio volvió a dar un gran empuje que penetro el cuello uterino dándole entrada a su útero.

Termino corriéndose con fuerza empapando con sus fluidos vaginales la entrepierna del rubio.

Soltó las manos de la peliblanco la cual esta cayo de cara y de su vagina salía una gran cantidad de semen.

Una vista erótica para cualquiera…..

**Standing carry**

Naruto la agarro de sus muslos y la levanto dejándola caer sobre su miembro provocando que esta gritara por la penetración.

Solo unos segundos después naruto empezó a subirla y bajarla sobre su miembro.

Jalter: puta madre! Puta madre! Puta madre! PUTA MADRE!- grito con su rostro en un completo ahegao.

El rubio estaba mas enfocado en follar a la servant hasta que esta no pudiera y se desmayara.

Jalter: si! Si! Follame mas! Mas fuerte! Mas rápido! Follame hasta que me quebré!- grito enrollando sus brazos sobre el cuello del rubio y ponerlo sobre sus pechos.

A la vez que envolvía sus piernas sobre la cintura del rubio para apegarse mas a el.

Jalter: mira dios! Como se follan como una puta a la que una vez fue tu santaaaaa! Mirala rebajada a no mas que una zorra!- gritaba sin pudor alguno excitando mas al rubio.

Naruto: asi es…a apartir de ahora eres mia y solo mia jalter!- gruño como un animal salvaje.

Jalter: Aaahhhh! Aaahhh! Si lo soy! Soy tu puta! Follame como una! Como una maldita puta que le pagastes en la calle!- gritaba como una autentica zorra.

Se preguntaba entre su nube de placer que diría su versión ruler….

Ojala algún dia se lo muestre a la santa virgen de lo que se pierde.

El rubio empezó a morder uno de los pezones de la alter y la subia y bajaba con mas fuerza y velocidad.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Me corro dios! Mira! Mira como sucumbo ante al placer!- gritaba eufórica alter sintiendo como llegaba el orgasmo mas grande de la noche.

Subiéndola lo mas que pudo, la dejo caer con toda su fuerza haciendo su pene golpeara el punto G de jalter y de paso entrara a su útero.

Jalter: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito corriéndose con mayor fuerza que las otras 3 veces de la noche.

El rubio apretó los dientes mientras soltaba una gran carga de semen ya que se estuvo aguantando las ganas de correrse desde el 2 orgasmo de jalter.

Dicha avenger veía hacia el cielo con una mira ahegao de lo mas pervertido posible gozando de su orgasmo y el semen del rubio entrando en su vagina.

Jalter: t-t-t-te-te a-amo…..- fue lo ultimo que dijo desmayándose en los brazos del rubio el cual logro escuchar lo ultimo.

Sonriendo con cariño y amor se fue hacia la cama de esta y se acostó con jalter en cima de sin necesitad de sacar su miembro de ella.

En la mañana

Todos veian a la pareja que se diriga hacia el comedor por su almuerzo.

Los hombres veian con respeto al rubio por domar a la bruja dragon.

Y las mujeres veian con celos a jalter por tener semejante hombre de su lado.

En especial 4 que a pesar de ver esto…..no se iban a rendir….

**Continuara…**

**Autor: tengo que admitir que este lemon se me complico mucho pero al fin pude terminarlo en la fecha establecida.**

**Empezare a trabajar mañana el interludio 5 en donde se revelara la chica de naruto.**

**Se publicara mas tardar el domingo en la noche.**

**Después de eso será la orgia con las 6 principales de cada universo y revelare el harem hasta ahora.**

**Por el momento no habrá concubinas en fate.**

**Naruto : 22-11-2019**

**Orgia : 29-11-2019**

**Revelación y votación : 6-12-2019**

**Siguiente lemon : 13-12-2019**

**Daré 1 semana completa para que den su voto para elegir el orden de los lemons de las secundarias.**

**p.s. tambien revele a 2 chicas de fate, adivinaron cuales son ? **


	2. interludio 5

Había pasado una semana desde esa noche de magia de amor y placer.

Y todos en chaldea lo notaron debido a que jalter caminaba con una cojera el día siguiente.

Lo curioso es que ritsuka pudo decirle al rubio una de las razones por la cual podría tener un harén y debido a la poseía la misma habilidad que el.

**Prote eroge harem: esta habilidad una vez activada hace que cualquier mujer o hombre se enamore perdidamente de el.**

**Nivel: EX (pasiva, por ahora).**

**Dato: la habilidad no funciona cuando una mujer que está enamorada de verdad. **

**Sonrisa deslumbrante de protagonista: una sonrisa pura que deslumbra a cualquier mujer haciendo sus corazones se derritan.**

**Nivel: EX (pasiva).**

**Sonrisa de galán: esta sonrisa es diferente a la pura, la cual enamora con más facilidad a las mujeres en caso de no funcionar la pura.**

**Nivel: EX (pasiva).**

El rubio estaba sorprendido por esto, una habilidad que te permite tener un harén.

En su opinión era muy peligrosa.

Si es así funcionaria en mujeres casadas?

El pensamiento le aterro, esperaba que nadie que tenga esta habilidad la use de manera incorrecta.

Ahora debería tener cuidado con esta, no quería destruir una relación o matrimonio.

En eso se comporta como 2 grandes orbes blandos se presionaban sobre su espalda.

Jalter: en que piensas? - pregunto mordiéndole la oreja de manera sensual al rubio.

Naruto: en nada ... por cierto estas lista? - pregunto a su nueva novia.

Hoy iban a realizar un ritual para que ella se volviera humana usando el santo grial que obtuvieron en esa sub-singularidad.

Jalter: si…no perderé mis habilidades cierto ?- pregunto temerosa de perderlas, quería ser humana para poder darle hijos en un futuro.

Pero no quería perder sus habilidades.

Naruto: si lo hacemos bien no las perderas, lo prometo y yo nunca rompo una promesa.- le prometio brindándole seguridad a la servant.

Entrando en un circulo de invocación coloco en frente ella el gril preparándose para usarlo.

Naruto: espero que mi suerte no me joda….- dijo ya que según ritsuka el tenia una suerte nivel A pero con la singularidad de que podía volverse E.

Dejando de pensar en eso empezó el ritual con el circulo y grial brillando.

**Time skip**

Naruto: lista ?- mirando a su servant la cual estaba sosteniendo una maleta.

Había pasado un día y el ritual fue un éxito.

Jalter había obtenido un cuerpo físico pero sin perder sus habilidades lo cual la hacía feliz ya que los necesitaba para patearle el culo a las demás del harem del rubio.

Y demostrar quien manda.

También le había le había dejado un sello de teletransportacion a ritsuka por si algún día necesitaba manos extras.

Naruto: bien….hora de irnos.- terminando de hablar empezó a activar el jutsu para sorpresa de jalter que veía asombrada como una luz de diferentes colores los cubrían.

Universo DxD

Las chicas se encontraban en el patio del palacio de yasaka con esta firmando unos papeles mientras kuno se había ido con unos amigos suyos.

Saeko estaba entrenando con una katana mágica (Murata-tou) que la youkai le consiguió para poder defenderse.

Esta tenia los beneficios de matar a demonios o angeles caidos ya que eran los que mas causaban problemas en el mundo de lo sobrenatural.

Erza y yoruichi estaba en la cocina practicando su cocina ya que no era muy buena.

En eso recordó lo que sucedió hace 4 dias.

**Flash back**

Yasaka: y bien? como lo vamos a decidir? - pregunto suavemente mientras estaban en el comedor.

Erza: si por la fuerza no podemos y naruto no elegirá por hacer sentir mal a las otras ... hay que resolverlo con sexo.- dijo seriamente a sus hermanas del harén.

Yasaka abrió un poco los ojos de la sorpresa, yoruichi obtuvo una mirada divertida y saeko una mirada pensativa.

Saeko: entonces… .quien satisfaga mas a naruto-kun ganara? - le pregunto a la pelirroja la cual negó con la caneza.

Erza: no, será la que aguante mas rondas con el, asi que propongo una orgia y la ultima que este consciente gana.- termino de hablar para dejar que los demás pensaran sobre su idea.

Últimamente había estado buscando información sobre harems y esas cosas.

Y por la información que recolecto ya tenia una idea de como seria el harén y nomas esparaba la respuesta de sus hermanas para explicarlas.

Yasaka: acepto, suena una buena idea.- estaba por demostrarle a la pelirroja que ella superior en ese termino.

Yoruichi: si por que no, será divertido.- dijo entretenida por esto aunque la verdad no le interesaba eso de la hembra alfa o matriarca lo que sea.

A ella le bastaba con estar con su semental rubio.

Saeko: entonces yo también, no hay necesidad de que me rehuse.- ella tenia el mismo pensamiento que la morena, con estar con naruto era suficiente.

Pero bien podría intentar ganar.

Erza: bien, ahora solo esperaremos hasta que llegue la sexta, no hay problema? - pregunto a las demás

Obteniendo una negación por parte de todas.

Erza: bien ahora el harén se divideirá asi.- sacando de su dimensión de bolsillo un papel el cual se los mostro a las demás.

**Primarias-Esposas: pueden tener los hijos que deseen y casarse con naruto**

**6 (con una hembra alfa)**

**Secundarias-amantes y novias: pueden tener uno o 2 hijos con naruto pero no casarse al menos que tengan la aprobación de las esposas.**

**Numero no definido.**

**Concubinas: estas se agregaran cuando las esposas o amantes están embarazadas o están indispuestas a tener relaciones con naruto, no pueden tener un hijo o casarse. **

**No mas de 10**

Todas las fotografías sorprendidas por el método de organización de la maga.

Yasaka: wow..está muy bien…..realmente no había pensado en clasificar a las chicas y lo demás.- admitió sintiéndose inferior a la humana.

Erza: obviamente lo tenia planeado como una verdadera matriarca.- dijo sonriéndole arrogantemente a la rubia la cual frunció el ceño contra ella.

Saeko: esta muy bien erza.- hablo sonriéndole a la pelirroja la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Yoruichi: (silbido) tengo admitir que no esta mal.- mirando el papel con detalle.

Pero..

Yoruichi: pero no es un poco cruel con las concubinas ? me refiero no podrán casarse no tener hijos con naruto.- dijo mirando la parte de las concubinas.

Erza: es por el simple hecho de que las que estén ahí no serán mas que unas putas que solo servirán para que naruto se desahogue cuando nosotras no podamos complacerle ya sea por que estemos embarazadas o en otro lugar.- hablo de manera analítica.

Ellas no podrían tener sexo embarazadas, podrían lastimar al bebe y en vez de que naruto ande en prostíbulos (lo cual dudaba) o se masturbe (veía esto mas probable) era conseguirle unas mujeres para que libere su lujuria y frustración.

Yasaka: en esta sección que tipo de perfil se necesita para entrar ?- pregunto ya que era cierto lo dicho por la maga.

Erza: no hay perfil exacto pero que sean lo mas sumisas posible para que sean leales a naruto y no le abran las piernas a cualquiera.- dijo de forma seria.

Saeko:….creo que conozco a 1 que podría entrar en esa categoría y otra en las secundarias.- hablo recordando a 2 mujeres que también se habían atraído al rubio.

Yoruichi: mmmm tengo una amiga que podría entrar en secundarias pero ninguna en concubinas pero vere si encuentro a alguien.- comento ya que pensaba en que el rubio sedujera a su amiga y se uniera al harem con ella.

Yasaka: tengo a una chica que quedara perfecta en la sección secundaria estuvo viniendo a espiar hace unos días después de que naruto-kun se fuera, no la hemos podido atrapar pero es solo cuestión de tiempo.- pensando en cierta youkai fugitiva que había estado rondando por la zona.

Saeko: por cierto erza…tu ya tienes a alguien en mente.- comento mirando a la pelirroja la cual se encontraba pensando.

Erza: si…tengo a 2, una es mi madre la cual aún no decido si ponerla en secundarias o concubinas…y la otra en DEFINITIVA será una concubina.- lo último lo dijo frunciendo el ceño recordando a cierta maga traidora que le dijo a jellal donde vivía.

Saeko: aaa….algo me dice que estas molesta con esa chica.- dijo alzando una ceja igual que todas las demás por la agresividad de la pelirroja.

Erza: luego hablamos de eso, por ahora asi lo manejaremos.- termino de hablar a la vez que guardaba el papel ya que en el iría apuntando a las que lleguen.

**Fin de flash back**

Su pensamiento se terminó cuando en el patio volvió a aparecer solo que acompañado de una chica de pelo blanco y una piel un poco pálida.

Naruto: chicas ya volvi!- grito alzando una mano mientras sonreía.

Yasaka fue hacia donde estaba junto a saeko la cual guardo su espada.

Erza y yoruichi salieron del palacio para darle la bienvenida a su baka rubio.

Naruto las abrazo y beso como bienvenida.

Erza/saeko/yasaka/yoruichi/: bienvenido amor/Darling/anata/guapo.- dijeron las cuatros dándole al rubio un sufijo diferente cada uno.

Naruto: bueno quiero presentarles a-

En eso apareció en una cortina de humo un sapo a lado del rubio el cual se sorprendio.

Sus invocaciones funcionaban en otros mundos ? vaya dato tenia que recordarlo.

Sapo: naruto-sama el hogake necesita su asistenci para algo importante.- hablo sorpendiendo a saeko y jalter la cual jamas había visto un animal que habla a diferencia de erza, yasaka y yoruichi.

Saeko/jalter: un sapo que habla!/un puto sapo parlante!- dijeron las 2.

Naruto: mmm me pregunto que será.- pensó en voz alta.

No los estaban atacando ya que si fuera el caso el mensajero diría ¨urgente¨ no importante.

Naruto: bueno no hay de otra tengo que ir, espero no tardes mucho regresare cuando termine chicas.- volviendo a activar su jutsu solo que esta vez rumbo a konoha.

El sapo desapareció en una estela de humo.

Erza estaba por presentarse a su nueva hermana cuando….

Jalter: asi que… .un tomate, una puta, una zorra y una negra? - comento al ver las demás mujeres del rubio.

Toda el área se llena de un instinto asesino proviniendo de las 4 chicas del rubio.

Erza: tomate?

Saeko: puta?

Yasaka: zorra?

Yoruichi: negra?

Preguntan a ambas furiosas por los insultos lanzados por la alter.

Jalter: que algún problema estúpidas? - pregunto amenazantemente.

Erza: oh no..no hay problema cebolla de quinta.- dijo con una sonrisa que prometía dolor.

Jalter: cc-cebolla? - pregunto incrédula y molesta que le regresaran el insulto.

Yasaka: algún problema mocosa? - reto amenazantemente la rubia.

Jalter: grrr suficiente! Les voy a patear el culo pendejas y demostrare que soy la mejor! - terminando de hablar invoco su armadura, espada y bandera lista para demostrar quién era la mejor.

Erza se puso su armadura de la rueda del cielo, saeko desenvaino su katana, yasaka tenia en su mano su fox fire y yoruichi se tronaba los dedos.

Otra pelea iniciaba.

**Elemential **

**Auto: será ese el nombre del universo de naruto ... ya saben ... naciones elementales ... elemential ...**

Naruto ahora estaba frente a un hombre de pelo gris con una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, su vestimenta era el nuevo uniforme de los shinobis de la hoja solo que en color negro y con las palabras de sexo hogake en su espalda de color rojo.

Kakashi: lamento interrumpido lo que establece hacer naruto pero te necesito para una misión y contarte unas cosas.- dijo sentado mirando a su viejo alumno.

Naruto: no hay problema kakashi-sensei que sucede? - pregunto curioso con su viejo sensei.

Kakashi: si veras… .el concejo ah tomado la decisión de que entra al CRA y forma tu harén para el clan uzumaki restablezca.- dijo con pesar ya que no pudo ayudarlo ya que tanto civiles como clanes estaban de acuerdo con esto.

Naruto: oh… ..esta bien y solo es eso? - pregunto de forma rápida sin darle importancia a lo del CRA.

Kakashi: se que no es justo naruto pe ... especialmente ... estas bien con eso? - pregunto confundido por la reacción del rubio.

El esperaba que se enojara o algo por el estilo.

Naruto: si veras… .ya me adelante..por accidente a eso.- comento rascándose la nuca con algo de vergüenza.

Kakashi: ... ¿que ...? - pregunto sin creer lo que escucho.

Después de contarle a su antiguo sentido todo lo de los viajes a otros universos.

Kakashi: (suspiro) solo a ti te pasan esas cosas.- su alumno era el ninja numero 1 en sorrender a los demás.

Naruto: jajajaja.- se rio algo avergonzado y divertido.

Kakashi: bien eso te ayudara mas adelante, por ahora necesito que entregues este percamino, el cliente específico que fueras tu personalmente.- dándole el pengamino al rubio.

Naruto: un mi? por que? - pregunto confundido a la vez que guardaba el pergamino.

Kakashi: Dijiste una pequeña nota con la dirección de la misión.

Viendo la dirección el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendidos de quien era.

Naruto: ya veo ... ire enseguida kakashi-sensei.- terminando de hablar salió de la oficina rumbo a su misión.

Kakashi al ver que el rubio se había ido ido saco 2 carpetas que decían CRA.

Kakashi: (bien naruto esta a salvo..ahora… .como te ayudo a ti?) .- se pregunto a si mismo.

**En la aldea**

El rubio se perdió a la florería yamanaka para poder comprar un ramo de flores para dárselos a

¨ella¨.

Ino: buenas tardes- naruto! Que bueno verte! - comento la rubia al ver que en su opinión se vio mas guapo que antes.

**Autor: Su apariencia es la de last.**

Naruto: hola ino vine por un ramo de flores.- dijo sonriéndole a la yamanaka la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ino: claro de que color? - pregunto a la vez que le rubio le dijo el color de las flores.

Mientras naruto busca su dinero ino no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo del rubio y tenía que admitir que estaba hecho un adonis.

Mucho mas guapo que sasuke ahora.

Después de pagar por el ramo y guardarlo en uno de sus sellos fuinjutsu se retiro para ir a su misión.

Mientras que la rubia pensaba de manera detalla los acontecimientos.

Ino: (naruto se ha vuelto muy popular, sin especificar que esta mas guapo y es miembro de un clan muy prestigioso mmm todo un partido) .- se lamio los labios recordando la figura del rubio que se vio por su playera de manga larga apretada .

Sai era lindo pero no tenia mucho que ofrecerle… .pero, si ella se casaba con naruto su clan se volvería muy prestigioso, además ella se casaría con un adonis que probablemente estaba bien dotado y le daría los hijos que el quisiera.

Ino: (bueno es hora de comenzar a mover mis piezas por que ese adonis es mio) .- Determinados con determinación y lujuria regresando a mirar unas plantas.

Quien sabe… ..ella incluso podría enamorarse de el.

**En otra parte**

Naruto había llegado gracias al chakra de kurama, tenia prisa ya que habían pasado unos años sin saber de ella.

El lugar al cual había llegado era… ..amegakure.

En la torre del amekage se encontraron una hermosa mujer pelo azul corto. Ojos de color ambar, sombras alrededor de sus ojos, un pircing debajo del labio y una flor de papel azul en su cabello.

Vestia la vieja túnica del grupo terrorista de akatsuki

La mujer estaba mirando por su aldea hasta que tenían un chakra familiar entrando a la aldea.

¿?: Asi que ... ya llegaste ... .- hablo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Su nombre era konan, ex miembro de akatsuki y actual amekage.

**Continuara ...**

**Autor: bueno esa es la principal del universo de nartuo, en verdad nadie se lo esperaba XD.**

**También agregue como se va ah manejar el harén del rubio.**

**Por cierto con Irene… .que eligen que sea secundaria o concubina? pueden comentar su opinión.**

**Estos son los nuevos universos que se acuerdan sin contar un chisato.**

**RWBY**

**Sekirei**

**Academia Boku no Hero**

**Afrodita de shuumatsu la pondré en DxD como la afrodita de ese universo para que naruto no va al ragnarok.**

**Por cierto que piensan de estas?**

**Albedo**

**Mereoleona bermellón.**

**Olga discordia.**

**Siguiente capitulo: 22-11-2019**

**Si me atraso les publicare ese dia.**

**¿Alguna otra habilidad para el rubio? que no este tan rota rota favor XD**

**Ahora si me despido.**


	3. orgia

Después de contarle a todos los aviones que tenía sobre el harén del rubio, no dudo ni un segundo en aceptar.

Las chicas se encuentran actualmente en el baño del palacio de yasaka (igual al de rias en HERO), todas se encuentran limpiando para poder estar en su mejor momento y dar lo mejor de sí mismas.

Yoruichi acaba de limpiar su cuerpo en eso vio a su compañera de un lado que era konan y se fija en sus pechos específicos en sus pezones.

Yoruichi: oye konan.- le hablo la peliazul la cual se encuentra tañando sus brazos.

Konan: si? - pregunto sin voltear a ver a su hermana.

Yoruichi: dime ... .duele el ponértelos ... y también aumenta el placer? - preguntó curiosa sobre los piercings de la peliazul.

Konan: duele en efecto hasta que tu pezón se cure totalmente, también debes tomar en cuenta la ropa que usas ya que esta se puede atorar en el ... y si ... aumenta la diversión y el placer a la hora del sexo. un sonrojo a la vez que se tocaba sus piercing.

En eso tuvo que ser un par de manos manoseando sus pechos, miro hacia atrás para ver la cara traviesa de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: mmmm enserio ... pues déjame probarlo.- comenzó a jugar con sus pezones de forma suave sacándole leves gemidos a la peliazul.

Un poco más alejado de ellas erza y yasaka acababan de terminar de limpiarse el pelo, la milf agarro sus pechos entre sus manos mirando detenidamente sus pezones.

Erza: estas pensando en hacerlo? - pregunto mirando a la youkai la cual se quedo unos momentos en silencio.

Yasaka: no mentiré que suena un poco… atractivo por así decirlo… .y tu? - pregunto a la pelirroja la cual agarro un jabón para pasearlo sobre sus brazos.

Erza: suena atractivo pero si lo hago será solo temporal, creo que pueden retirarse así que tal vez lo haga para unas noches de sexo pero eventualmente los retirados.- dijo terminando ahora pasando el jabón sobre sus piernas.

Yasaka se quedó en silencio satisfecha de la respuesta.

Ella tenia que pensar sobre el asunto luego, miro a la pelirroja la cual tomo un rastrillo que se quedo mirándolo detenidamente.

Yasaka: vas a rasurarte tu vello púbico? - pregunto la youkai interesada ya que ella, jalter y erza eran las que tenían vello mientras que las otras 3 se lo rasuraban.

Erza: si, es una ocasión especial así que por que? Además volverá a crecer, y tu?- pregunto mirando a la milf la cual le sonrió en respuesta para tomar un rastrillo.

Yasaka: bueno..no puedo quedarme atrás.- dijo con una sonrisa cómplice en su rostro haciendo reír a la maga.

Del otro lado se encontraban saeko y jalter, la ultima mirando a la primera la cual acaba de depilarse su vagina ya que le había crecido un poco de vello.

Saeko: ( bien supongo que estoy lista).- pensó al ver su vagina libre de cualquier vello.

En eso noto que alguien la miraba y volteo a ver a jalter, la cual miraba su vagina depilada.

Jalter al verse descubierta volteo la mirada avergonzada y volvió a enjabonar sus brazos.

Saeko: quieres rasurarte?- pregunto a su compañera de lado la cual se sonrojo un poco.

Jalter: si..pero….no se como….- dijo en voz baja avergonzada de este hecho.

Saeko solo se rio de forma leve por esto, se le hacía lindo.

Saeko: tranquila deja te ayudo.- se posiciono detrás de ella para aumentar más la avergüenza de la avenger.

Solo unos minutos mas i todas salieron del baño con toallas alrededor de sus cuerpos, excepto yoruichi la cual la tenia sobre su hombro, sin darle importancia su desnudez.

Erza: bien chicas es hora de ponernos sexys, que gane la mejor.- terminando de hablar todas se quitaron su toalla para ir a ponerse el conjunto que usarían esta noche.

La maga saco de su dimensión de bolsillo unas prendas que usaría esta noche.

Erza: (no pienso perder).- fue el pensamiento de la maga la cual se encontraba decidida a ganar.

Ella iba a ganar por su honor por su título de hembra alfa en el harem.

Afuera del palacio

Naruto había ido a dejar a kuno con una amiga suya según yasaka, kuno se iba a quedar a dormir esta noche con ella.

A lo cual el fue a dejarla solo para estar seguro.

Entro al palacio saludando a los guardias los cuales esta vez todos eran mujeres.

Cuando iba a buscar a sus chicas vio una nota en la mesa del comedor la cual decía:

¨ven semental, te esperamos arriba en el cuarto con una nota rosa en la puerta¨

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber y se dirigió hacia arriba para entrar al cuarto.

Recordó que la ultima vez que sucedió esto había obtenido un trio.

Ahora estaba segura que obtendría algo mas que un trio.

Cuando llego a la puerta que tenia la nota rosa entro abriendo lentamente la puerta.

Al entrar se quedó de piedra ante lo que vio.

Yoruichi con una tanga, guantes hasta los codos y medias de color blanco sin sostén lo cual dejaba sus pechos de chocolate al descubierto.

Jalter con una lencería de color negro, tanga y bragas a juego.

Konan tenía un sosten y una tanga del mismo color solo que estos tenían un estampado de nubes rojas, un conjunto erótico de akatsuki.

Yasaka tenía un conjunto de lencería de color rosa, tanga y un sostén.

Saeko con su lencería que usó la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, su sostén de flores, unas medias de color morado oscuro junto a la tanga del mismo color.

Y erza estaba usando una versión de su armadura de seducción solo que esta vez no tenía la diadema, el delantal y sin guantes de metal.

Aún tenía sus medias negras a juego con unos guantes y su tanga de color rosa sin sostén dejando ver sus grandes pechos

Naruto se quedó de piedra al ver lo hermosas y seductoras que se miraban esas mujeres.

Y solo por el….. solo tuvo un pensamiento que vino a su cabeza.

Naruto: (soy un bastardo con suerte).- pensó mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la cama empezando a desnudarse.

Llegó a la cama solo con sus boxers, a lo cual las chicas lo agarraron de las manos para tirarlo a la cama.

Erza se abalanzo a besarlo con pasión mientras que saeko le besaba el cuello.

yasaka y jalter se dedicaban a besar y lamer su torso.

Mientras yoruichi y konan acariciaban el miembro del rubio sobre la tela del boxer.

El rubio se sentía en el paraíso por las acaricias de estas hermosas mujeres.

Ero-sennin de seguro esta orgullo y celoso en el lugar donde se encuentre.

Pero no queriendo quedarse atrás con sus manos empezó a acariciar los pechos de erza y saeko.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Juega con mis pechos! Aaahhh!

Saeko: ooohhh! Como amo que me toques! Aaahhh!

Gemian ambas mujeres empezando a calentarse debido a las acarisias del rubio.

Las 2 mujeres que se encontraban abajo del rubio procedieron a quitarle la ultima prenda que este aun llevaba revelando su erecto pene de 9 pulgadas.

Lamiendo los labios con lujuria ambas empezaron a lamer de arriba abajo el pene del rubio haciendo que este gimiera de gozo.

Todas las chicas se apartaron de el para ir a ayudar a sus hermanas a darle placer a su hombre.

Naruto gemía de satisfacción sintiendo como las 6 mujeres lamian y chupaban su pene intercambiando lugares en ocasiones.

Pero decidido que era hora de subir un poco el nivel.

En un movimiento, ahora se encontraban 6 rubios de pie rodeando a las mujeres mientras el original se encontraba sentado en la cama.

Seria injusto que a una de ellas les tocara el original y las otras no.

Así que por el momento que se divirtieran con sus clones.

Cada una fue con un clon para empezar a darle sexo oral.

Todas empezaron a chupar las bolas de los clones sacando suspiros de estos, después procedieron a lamer todo el pene de arriba hacia abajo mientras que con sus manos masajeaban los testículos.

Todas iban al mismo ritmo hasta que yoruichi se les adelanto empezando a chupar el pene de su clon con ferocidad.

Al ver esto las demás empezaron a chupar el pene de los clones con la misma ferocidad no queriendo quedarse atrás.

Konan fue la primero en empezar en hacerle a su clon una garganta profunda sacándole un gemido de satisfacción al clon.

Pero no fue la única ya que fue seguida de jalter y yoruichi, mientras que las otras 3 tenían otros planes.

Erza, saeko y yasaka se quitaron sus sostenes al ver que el miembro del rubio estaba todo cubierto de su saliva lo metieron entre sus pechos para empezar a darle un titfuck a los clones.

El naruto original se encontraba excitado por la vista por lo cual empezó a masturbarse de forma lenta viendo el show.

Al parecer la primera batalla había iniciado.

Garganta vs Tetas.

Por la cara de sus clones se podía ver que todos estaban disfrutando esto y seria difícil elegir que es mejor.

Pero al final ganaría quien hiciera que se corriera primero.

Jalter y las otras metían los penes de los clones por completo en sus bocas haciendo que la nariz de estas tocan la entrepierna de los clones.

Yasaka y las otras movían sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo incluso las movían de lado a lado.

Por lo que podía escuchar los gemidos de sus clones, el equipo vencedor sería...

Clones: me corroo!- gritaron corriendose sobre los pechos de yasaka, saeko y erza.

El primero clon en venirse fue el de yasaka seguido en conjunto con el de erza y saeko provocando un empate por el 2 lugar.

Las 3 mujeres abrieron sus bocas para recibir el semen de su hombro, algunos restos de semen cayeron sobre sus pechos a lo cual todas empezaron a recogerlo de sus pechos y chuparlo de forma erótica.

Yasaka al terminar de beber el semen de sus pechos le dio una sonrisa engreída a erza la cual solo resoplo ante esto ya que técnicamente le estaba diciendo.

¨mis tetas son mejores que las tuyas¨

Saeko: parece que perdiste esta ronda eh erza.- comentó la espadachina la cual acababa de beber todo su semen.

Erza chupo su dedo cubierto de semen gimiendo mientras lo hacía.

Erza: no importa, lo que realmente importa es lo que viene ahora.- dijo sensualmente a lo cual la busujima asintió con la cabeza tenían una sonrisa de lujuria.

Clones: arg! Carajo!- escucharon gruñir a los otros clones los cuales se corrieron sobre las bocas de las demas con yoruichi siendo la que hizo correr primero a su clon seguida de konan y por ultimo jalter.

Pero era de esperarse, ella no tenía mucha experiencia a diferencia de erza y saeko las cuales eran las que más habían tenido relaciones con el rubio.

Yoruichi, yasaka y konan tenían un poco de experiencia el ámbito.

Esperaron unos minutos más hasta que las demás terminaran de beber el semen de los clones.

Después todas las chicas procedieron a quitarse sus sostenes y tangas, dejándolas desnudas solo con sus medias qué algunas tenias.

Todas estaban desnudas enfrente del rubio él cual no podía sentirse una vez más un bastardo con suerte.

Naruto miro a todas sus y sabía que lo siguiente que venía, pero, no sabía a quién elegir primero.

Después de pensarlo unos momentos finalmente decidido con quien empezaría.

Deshaciendo un clon para que fueran 5 y con el 6 cada clon agarro una chica la puso sobre la cama en la posición de misionero.

Naruto: lista ?- pregunto mirando a la elegida.

Jalter: s-solo- h-hazlo!- grito avergonzada solo para volver a gritar por la brusquedad de la embestida de su compañero.

A lo cual todos los clones le siguieron.

Konan: Ohhh no me canso de esto!

Yoruichi: oh mierda si!

Saeko: Kyaaa!

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Mi macho!

Erza: Aaahhh! Naruto!

Jalter: Aaahhh!

No les dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a su pene y empezó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad.

El cuarto lleno de gemidos de diferentes voces pero todas tenían algo en común, todas eran de placer y amor por el hombre con el que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mas! Mas! Vamos! Rómpeme el culo!

Gemía la alter sintiéndose feliz de ser la primera mientras el rubio tenia un fuerte agarre sobre sus caderas.

Las demás estaban en igual posición solo que con yasaka, konan y yoruichi los clones estaban manoseando los pechos de estas.

Mientras que con erza y saeko, los clones chupaban los pechos de estas.

Toda la habitación se lleno de los gemidos de las chicas las cuales su lujuria estaba por los techos.

Erza: si! Chupa mis tetas naruto! Son tuyas! Aaahhh!

Saeko: muerde mis pezones! Hazlo naruto! Por favor!

Yasaka: mi kami! Aprieta mis tetas! Sigue dandome duroooo!

Yoruichi: mas rápido! Mas rápido! Mas rápido!

Konan: dios! No te detengas! Pellizca mis pezones! Aaahhh!

Jalter: vamos! Mas! Mas! Mas!

Por suerte había sellos anti-sonido por lo cual nadie podía oírlos desde afuera.

Los clones penetraban a las mujeres con gran fuerza y velocidad haciendo que los gemidos de todas.

Ahora erza y yoruichi tenían sus piernas presionadas contra sus pechos mientras que sus piernas estaban juntas en el pecho de los clones.

Erza: Aaahhh! Que profundo! Mas mi amor! Aaahhh!

Yoruichi: mierda! Mierda! Estas muy adentrooooo!

Con jalter y saeko los clones se habían recostado sobre ellas haciendo que los pechos de las mujeres se frotaran con los pectorales de los rubios a la vez que se besaban.

Jalter: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm!

Saeko: Mmmmm! Mmmmmmmm!

Y por ultimo con yasaka y konan los clones chupaban un pecho mientras que con una mano jugaban con el otro orbe de carne suave.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Te encantan mis tetas mi macho ?! Hazlo que quieras con ellas!

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Muérdeme y pellízcame mis pezones!

El rubio seguía follando con fuerza a la alter a la vez que se daban un beso apasionado, pero los gemidos de las otras chicas lo excitaban en gran medida.

El junto a sus clones empezaron a moverse con mayor velocidad y fuerza sacándole mas gemidos a la mujeres.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero una cosa era segura...

todas: me corro! Me corro naruto! AAAAAHHHHH!- gritaron todas a la vez que se corrían juntas.

Los movimientos del rubio junto el de los clones se detuvo dejando que las chicas disfrutaran de su orgasmo.

Unos minutos después todas se encontraban recuperadas de su orgasmo y lista para mas.

A lo cual el rubio sonrió en respuesta de esto.

Horas después

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado.

Minutos ? Horas ? E incluso días ?

No sabían pero de lo que si estaban seguras era que todas ya habían llegado a su 4 orgasmo y era donde todas se habían desmayado en sus anteriores encuentros.

Era aquí donde comenzaría la pelea.

Actualmente cada una estaba en una posición diferente.

Erza estaba montándolo con fuerza a un clon que estaba sentado en un sillón.

Erza: Aaahhh! Que rico! Aaahhh!

Konan estaba acostada con una pierna levantada con un clon follandole su vagina con fuerza.

Konan: ahí! Ahí! Ahí! Aaahhh! Dios!

Yasaka y yoruichi estaban en el suelo en doggy style con unos clones follandolas con fuerza, las 2 se encontraba de frente a lo cual ambas procedieron a besarse.

Yasaka/yoruichi: Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Saeko estaba con el original el cual la estaba penetrando en la posición de cuchara, con el rubio masajeándole los pechos.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!

En frente de ella se encontraba jalter en la misma posición que saeko pero se encontraba con una cara cansada.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

Todas escucharon esto y sonrieron en sus mentes, dándose cuenta de algo.

La servant estaba por llegar a su limite.

Los clones y el original empezaron a sentir que estaba por llegar a su limite por lo cual empezaron a moverse mas rapido y fuerte para poder depositar su semen en los uteros fertiles de sus chicas.

Todas empezaron a gemir en voz alta pero mas jalter la cual ya tenia una cara ahegao con corazones en sus pupilas.

Jalter: Puta madre! Aaahhh! N-no voy! A perdeeerrr! Aaahhh!

Solo fueron unos segundos mas hasta que el rubio y sus clones dieran una ultima embestida que golpeo el punto G de todas provocando el orgasmos de todas.

Pero para jalter este fue su ultimo de esta noche.

Jalter: mierda! Mierda! MIERDAAAAAAAAAA!

Grito corriéndose con fuerza a la vez que el clon depositaba su semen en su vagina, el clon sintió como el cuerpo de la servant se aflojaba dando entender que se había desmayado.

**Jalter fuera **

Las demás empezaron a reunir fuerza para la siguiente ronda mientras el clon de naruto que estaba atendiendo a jalter desapareció no sin antes acomodar a la servant en la cama.

Ahora cada quien volvió a empezar a follar con sus compañeros.

Esta vez un clon estaba con yoruichi en una posición de loto sentados en un sillón con los brazos de la morena envueltos alrededor del cuello del rubio y este tenía sus manos sobre su trasero a la vez qué le envestía.

actualmente ambos se besaban.

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!

Konan estaba con él original en la posición de full nelson de pie sobre la habitación, la peliazul gemía de placer ya que el clon la estaba follando por el culo y su vagina liberaba fluidos vaginales sobre el piso.

Konan: Dios que brusco! Dios si! Si!

Erza se encontraba a cuatro patas siendo penetrada por detrás por un clon.

Erza: Dame duro naruto! Follame cómo una perra! Aaahhh!

saeko y yasaka se encontraban en la posición de cowgril montando como si fueran unas vaqueras a su semental.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! más rápido! Aaahhh!

Saeko: Aaahhh! Arre vaquero! Arre!

Una vez más la habitación se había llenado de gemidos de las chicas, exceptuando a jalter la cual parecía que no iba a despertar hasta el día siguiente.

Yoruichi empezó a bajar y subir ajustándose sobre los movimientos del clon, separándose del beso para tomar aire mientras el clon del rubio ataco sin piedad sus pechos.

Yoruichi: fuck! Mas rapido! Mas rapido!

En la cama saeko empezó a chupar uno de los grandes pechos de yasaka mientras el clon debajo de esta apretaba el otro.

El clon de saeko le estaba dando unas nalgadas provocando que gimiera mientras chupaba las grandes tetas de la youkai.

Yasaka: que rico! Esto es demasiado! Sigue chupando mis tetaaassss!

Saeko: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Erza por su parte seguia a cuatro patas siendo follada como una perra mientras el clon tiraba de su cuello con una mano y con la otra la azotaba.

Erza: Aaahhh! Mas fuerte! Mas! Castígame como una perraaaaa!

Y por ultimo estaba konan con el original el cual estaba en medio de la habitación teniendo, el rubio le estaba aplicando un full nelson solo que en vez de penetrar su vagina estaba penetrando su ano.

Por suerte la peliazul le entrego su primera vez anal pero aun asi...

Konan: dios mevas a rompeeeeerrrr! Me vas rompeeerrr! Aaahhh!

Naruto: bueno...supongo que ese es el plan...konan...- el rubio le susurro en el odio mientras seguia con sus embestidas fuertes haciendo que la peliazul gimiera aun mas de placer.

Sin dejar de disminuir la velocidad de sus movimientos naruto miro alrededor de la habitación y vio a todas sus chicas siendo folladas con fuerza y gimiendo con lujuria.

La vista lo excitaba en gran medida, sus sexys cuerpos cubiertos de sudor haciéndolas ver aun mas sensuales junto a esas sonrisas de éxtasis.

Lo ponían mas caliente de lo que estaba y de manera inconsciente empezó a moverse con mas fuerza haciendo que la peliazul entre sus brazos empezara chillar de placer.

Konan: Aaahhh! Mi culo! Estas destrozando mi culo! Aaahhh!

Yoruichi sentia el pene del clon golpeando una y otra vez su cuello uterino mientras mordia uno de sus pezones.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Carajo! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!

Con yasaka y saeko ahora estaban poniendo sus manos sobre los pectorales del rubio para tener un mejor control con sus movimientos mientras los clones les daban nalgadas con una mano y con la otra manoseaban los pechos de las chicas.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Ya casi! Un poco mas! Aaahhh!

Yasaka: Oh mi kami! Mas! No te detengas!

Con erza el clon no dejaba de tirar de su hermoso pelo escarlata pero ahora su otra mano dejo de azotarla para poder jugar con uno de sus pechos, pellizcando uno de sus pezones.

Erza: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Si! Ya casiiiiii!

El original y los clones empezaron a sentir como las vaginas de yoruichi, saeko, erza y yasaka se empezaban a contraerse.

Al igual que el ano de konan.

Al sentir esto empezaron a moverse de manera furiosa con el fin de que todas se corrieran.

Lo cual lo logro haciendo que todas gritaron al llegar a su orgasmo, en especifico una la cual fue...

Konan: Aaahhh! Mi dios! DIIIIIOOSSSSS!

Konan fue la que obtuvo el orgasmo mas fuerte haciendo que alzara su mirada al cielo con un ahegao y corazones en sus pupilas.

El original sintió como el ano de la kunoichi lo apretaba con gran fuerza como nunca, al igual que los clones sintieron como las paredes internas de las demás apretaban sus penes.

Solo unos segundos después de que konan llegara al orgasmo esta se desmayó en brazos del rubio.

**Konan fuera **

Las demás después de que su orgasmo se fuera se miraron entre si para ver si alguien se había desmayado.

Voltearon hacia a konan la cual se desmayo por la fuerza de orgasmo, sonrieron felices y cansadas al ver una contendiente menos.

Naruto fue a dejarla en la cama a lado de jalter la cual seguía inconsciente.

Después de dejarla miró a sus chicas pensando en cuál era la siguiente las demás iban a ponerse en posición cuando...

?: naruto haz más clones, danos a todas una doble-penetración!

El rubio las chicas y los clones miraron hacia...erza...la cual tenía una sonrisa sexy en su rostro mientras estaba de pie desnuda con las manos en sus caderas.

Saeko imito la sonrisa de la pelirroja y asintió.

Yoruichi tenía la sonrisa mas grande que había dado en su vida, ya que una de sus fantasías sexuales era una doble-penetración.

Y esta noche se cumpliría.

Pero lo curioso fue yasaka la cual tenía una cara de excitación y...nervios ?.

Erza: ho ? Al parecer alguien no se siente segura de si misma.- hablo arrogantemente mirando a la youkai la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

Yasaka: hmph! Eso lo veremos scarlet.- dijo de forma altanera mirando a la pelirroja.

Erza no contestó y empezó a caminar a la cama para acostarse boca arriba con las piernas abiertas.

Las demás imitaron esto y se pusieron en la cama con las piernas abiertas mirando al rubio y sus clones.

Los cuales sonrieron entusiasmados.

Después de acomodarse, había un clon debajo de cada chica con otro encima suyo.

Esta vez le había tocado el original a la morena de yoruichi.

Sin querer desperdiciar más el tiempo las penetraron a todas a la vez provocando una gran gemido en conjunto de todas.

Erza: Aaahhh! Como amo esto!

Saeko: diablos! Se siente fantástico!

Yoruichi: si! Si! Que rico! Aaahhh!

Yasaka: oh dios! Que bien se siente!

Fueron los gemidos que salían de la boca de las chicas.

Erza y saeko ya tenían un poco de experiencia en esto pero lo que era yasaka y yoruichi no tenían ninguna en esto.

Del lado de yasaka estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos sorprendida por esta nueva sensación de tener 2 penes dentro de ella.

Yoruichi no estaba mejor ya que tenía una sonrisa pervertida y ojos nublado por el placer.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por erza y saeko ya que dedujeron por sus reacciones que la siguiente en salir sería una de ellas 2.

Los rubios no dieron tiempo de acostumbrarse y empezaron a moverse de forma calmada pero placentera para las hembras.

Erza: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Que rico!

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Dios! Se siente tan bien!

Saeko: Aaahhh! Así! Mas rapido!

Yoruichi: si! Si! Aaahhh!

Esta vez los gemidos que sonaban en la habitación eran un poco mas fuerte debido a la doble penetración de las hembras.

Era un milagro que konan y jalter no se despertaran por el ruido, dedujo que estarían fuera de servicio hasta mañana.

Naruto junto a sus clones empezaron a moverse mas rápido provocando que los gemidos de las chicas empezaran aumentar.

Saeko: Aaaahhhh! Aaaahhhh! Dios mas!

Yoruichi: Mas! Mas! Esto es increibleeeee!

Yasaka: Aaaahhhh! Esto es grandioso! Aaaahhhh!

Erza: Aaaahhhh! Como adoro esta sensacion! Me encantaaaaa!

El harem de naruto se encontraba en éxtasis por la sensación de ser penetradas por sus dos agujeros.

La sensación era indescriptible.

El original y los clones de arriba usaron sus manos para apretar los senos de las chicas sacándole mas gemidos a las chicas

Mientras los clones de abajo besaban los cuellos de las chicas y jugaban con sus manos con el clítoris de estas.

Las chicas tenían sus mentes en blanco, el placer era demasiado para ellas pero aun asi se mantuvieron firmes sin ceder.

Excepto una.

Yoruichi: mas! Mas! Quiero mas! Mas!

A pesar de que sus mentes estaban nubladas por el placer yasaka, erza y saeko miraron hacia la morena la cual tenia un ahegao en su cara, con la lengua de fuera y sus ojos nublados por el placer mirando a la nada.

Todas vieron que la doble penetración era demasiado para ella, ahora solo tenían que resistir esta ronda.

Pasaron unas horas y Naruto y sus clones no disminuían su velocidad, mas bien cada cierta hora aumentaban sus embestidas.

Con erza y sus 2 clones estos el clon de abajo empezó a besar de forma apasionada a la pelirroja mientras que el de arriba chupaba uno de sus pechos mientras jugaba con el otro.

Erza: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmmmm!

Con yasaka sus clones apretaban sus pechos con ambas manos haciendo que la milf youkai gritara de extasis al sentir como 4 manos jugaban con sus enormes tetas.

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Dios no paren! Sigan jugando con mis tetaaaaaaaassss!

Saeko tenia el clon de abajo jugando con una de sus manos su clítoris pellizcándolo en ocaciones haciendo que esta gritara por el placer.

Mientras el clon de abajo jalaba con sus dedos los pezones duros de la busujima.

Saeko: Kya! No te detengas! Sigue jugando con mi clítoris y pezones! Kya!

Y por ultimo.

La morena de yoruichi no paraba de gemir con la lengua de fuera y con corazones en sus pupilas.

Los clones de arriba y debajo de ella embestían al mismo tiempo y en ocasiones invertían los tiempos haciendo que cuando uno entrara el otro saliera.

El original y los otros clones habían hecho esto con las demás pero fue yoruichi la que no soporto este ritmo haciendo que esta no pensara en nada mas que la siguieran penetrando.

Yoruichi: no pares! No pares! Dame mas! Rómpeme en dos!

Gritaba ahogada en el placer provocando que los demás en el cuarto se pusieran mas calientes.

Despues de 20 minutos mas los clones y el original empezaron a sentir que llegaban a su limite.

Las chicas por su parte no estaban mejor ya que tenían un gran orgasmo que se acercaba rápido.

El rubio asintió su cabeza a sus clones los cuales captaron la orden y empezaron a embestir con más fuerza y velocidad.

Las chicas chillaban de placer.

Yasaka: Ooohhh! Me voy a correr! Aaaahhhh!

Erza: Mmmmm! ¡Si! Aaaahhhh!

Saeko: ya casi! Ya casi! Kya!

Yoruichi: ¡SÍ! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! SSSSIIII!

Finalmente tanto las chicas como el rubio y sus clones llegaron al orgasmo.

Las chicas estaban en un nuevo mundo de placer sintiendo como su vagina y ano era por su semen de su amante.

Un poco mas y se desmayaban ... bueno excepto una.

Yoruichi tenia un ahegao en su cara con su lengua de fuera y sus pupilas en forma de corzaon.

Su cuerpo sudoroso por todo el sexo de esta noche se convulsionaba por el orgasmo que obtuvo de la doble penetración.

El cuerpo de la morena se desplomó sobre el clon de abajo el cual la atrapo para despues acomodarla en la cama al lado de konan y jalter.

**Yoruichi fuera**

Los clones que estaban follando a yoruichi desaparecieron en nube de humo.

Erza y yasaka se miraron con desafio sin querer seder mientras saeko las miraba divertida, las 3 tenian sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor por tanto sexo a la vez que respiraban de forma agita.

Naruto vio a sus chicas y vio lo máximo aguantaría rondas mas asi que ...

A seguir dándoles….

Ahora yasaka estaba con el follaje original de su vagina con un clon penetrando en su ano, estaban de pie en la habitación dejando caer y subir a yasaka sobre ambos penes.

Yasakka: ¡AAAHHHH! MAS! NO TE DETENGAS MI MACHO!

Saeko estaba acostada de lado en la cama con 2 clones, uno penetrando su vagina y el otro su ano.

Ambos clones se movían en igualdad a la vez que el de enfrente besaba apasionadamente a saeko mientras que el de atrás manoseaba sus grandes pechos.

Saeko: MMMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMMM!

Por ultimo erza estaba en la cama montando a un clon que follaba su vagina mientras tenia otro encima de ella penetrándole su ano.

El clon de atras apretaba sus tetas y pellizcando sus pezones y el abajo tenia sus manos sobre su trasero dándole nalgadas a la pelirroja.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! QUE RICOOOOOO!

Los gemidos de las chicas aumentaban de placer mientras naruto y sus clones suspiraban o gruñían de placer.

El rubio y sus clones se pusieron más excitados al oír los grandes gritos de las chicas las cuales gozaban de placer por los movimientos de ellos.

El original veía de frente como la cara de la milf youkai se distorsionaba en una de placer, pero no era la única ya que saeko y erza estaban igual.

Acerco su cara para darle un beso apasionada a la youkai la cual lo devolvió con gusto y placer.

El clon de atrás empezó a besar y chupar el cuello de la youkai con la intención de dejarle una marca.

Yasaka: MMMMMM! MMMMMM! MMMMMM!

Saeko por su parte dejo de besarse con el clon de enfrente y ahora se dedicaba a gemir al sentir como el clon de enfrente seguía penetrando su vagina sin descanso alguno a la vez que jugaba con sus pechos.

El clon de atrás empezó a darle azotes en su trasero con una mano mientras que con la otra tenía un firme agarre sobre la cintura.

Saeko: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! DIOS MIO! ME VUELVO LOCA! AAAHHH!

Erza seguía igual, siendo penetrada por sus dos agujeros por 2 clones pero...

Erza: NARUTO! DAME OTRO CLON!

El grito sorprendió a yasaka pero a saeko ya sabiendo la resistencia de su amiga.

Otro?

En un estele de humo apareció otro clon, solo que este estaba de pie en la cama con su pene enfrente de la cara de la maga.

La pelirroja no dudo ni un segundo y empezó a chupar el pene del clon con hambre y placer.

Los otros clones seguían penetrándola con fuerza a la vez que la daban nalgadas a su culo y jugaban con sus grandes tetas.

Erza: MMMMM! DIOS QUE RICOOOO! MAS! FOLLENME MAS! MMMMM!

Chupaba el pene del clon y solo lo sacaba para soltar gemidos.

Esto sorprendió a la milf de yasaka al ver que la maga humana estaba teniendo un gangbang y no parecía con signos de cansancio.

Eso es el asusto un poco, ya que llegó a su límite.

Yasaka: NO PERDDEREEEEE! AAAAHHHHH! MAS! DAME MAS ANATA!

Escuchando la solicitud de su hembra el rubio junto al clon empezar a subir y bajarla con más rapidez y fuerza haciendo que sus penes golpearan zonas sensibles dentro de la milf.

Yasaka: KYA! ¡SI! ASI! AAAAHHHH!

Saeko estaba en un mundo de éxtasis al sentir los 2 cuerpos musculosos de los clones frotarse contra su cuerpo.

Sus grandes pechos rozando con los duros pectorales del rubio.

Sumándole al sentir 2 grandes miembros de carne deformando su anterior haciendo que estos tomanran su forma.

Ella estaba arruinada para cualquier otro hombre, aunque no le importaba ya que ella de naruto y solo de ella.

Saeko: KAMI! NO PARES! ¡SIGUE COMO UNA PROSTITUA! HAZLO NARUTOOOO!

Erza seguía teniendo su gangbang siendo follada como una puta sin pudor alguno.

Los clones estaban moviéndose furiosamente sacándose a la pelirroja grandes gritos de placer.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! MAS FUERTE! ¡FOLLA A TU PUTA NARUTO! MMMMMM!

El rubio escuchaba los gritos de sus hembras y solo lograban que se pusiera más cachondo haciendo una señal con su cabeza a los clones.

Los que captaron empezaron a moverse más rápido de lo que habían hecho en la noche asiendo que se el sonido de carne golpeando carne se escuchara en toda la habitación.

Pero no se quedaron ahí ya que comenzará a morder o pellizcar los pezones de las hembras a la vez que los azotes eran más fuertes logrando una vez más que los gritos de placer y lujuria aumentaran.

Las chicas tenían una sonrisa pervertida con su lengua de fuera, sus ojos nublados por el placer y unos sonrojos carmesí en sus mejillas.

Saeko: ¡AAAA! AAAAHHHH! AAAAHHH! KYAAAA!

Yasaka: AMO ESTO! NO TE DETENGAS MI MACHO! SIGUE FOLLANDOTE A TU ZORRAAAA!

Erza: MMMMM! ¡SI! QUE RICO! LO AMO! NO PARES NARUTO!

Eran los gritos de lujuria que se escuchaban en toda la habitación más el sonido de carne golpeando carne acompañado del olor a sexo duro que impregnaba toda la habitación.

Naruto estaba seguro que el olor no se iría tan fácilmente.

Paso 1 hora exactamente y las mujeres del rubio estaban sintiendo su orgasmo se acercaba, este era mas grande que al anterior.

Por lo cual 1 de las 3 caería en esta ronda.

Sintiendo como la caliente y estrecha vagina de yasaka empezaba apretar aun mas su pene era señal de que la milf estaba llegando a su límite.

Los clones de saeko y erza sintieron esto y decidieron intentar ir más rápido y fuerte para el siguiente orgasmo fuera increíble.

Erza: AAAAHHHH! ME CORRO NARUTO! ME CORRO!

Saeko: DIOS! DIOS! NARUTOOOOO!

Yasaka: SI! YA CASI! ¡YA CASI MI MACHOOOO!

Solo fueron unos empujes mas hasta que las 3 llegaron a su orgasmo ... en especial 1 ...

O 2? ...

Yasaka: ME CORROOOOOOOOOO!

Saeko: KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ambas hembras recibieron un gran grito al llegar a su orgasmo más grande que tuvieron en su vida.

Tenían en sus caras un ahegao mientras sus cuerpos tenían espasmos debido al gran orgasmo que tenían.

Erza se corrió dando un gran grito de placer, pero solo pudo hacer correr al 3 clon.

Paso un minuto entero sin moverse hasta que una de las chicas se desmayo por la cantidad de placer que obtuvo esta noche.

La cual era yasaka la cual quedo inerte entre el rubio original y su clon.

**Yasaka fuera **

Naruto al ver esto desapareció al clon de atrás y llevo a yasaka a la cama acomodándola a lado de demás.

En eso sintió como una mano acariciando su mejilla, miro hacia el frente y era saeko la cual lo miraba con una cara de cariño y amor.

Se acerco a su rostro para plantearle un beso suave pero que transmitía amor y afecto, terminando el beso...

Saeko: te amo naruto...- fue lo ultimo que dijo al caer sobre el rubio el cual la atrapo poniendo su cabeza en pecho mientras acariciaba su pelo violeta.

Naruto: yo también te amo saeko-chan...- dijo con una sonrisa amorosa a la vez que acomodaba a la busujima con las demás chicas.

**Saeko fuera **

Haciendo un sello de mano para desaparecer a los clones restantes miro en dirección al centro de la cama para ver a la ultima en pie.

Si titulo de Reyna de las hadas no era de adorno al parecer.

Ahí se encontraba acostada en la cama son su cuerpo desnudo cubierto de sudor haciendo que algunos mechones de pelos se pegaban en su cara.

Tenía una cara sensual, pero a la vez de amor.

Esa mirada le decía que lo estaba esperando a lo cual no tardo en ir hacia ella.

Abriendo sus piernas para recibir a su hombre el cual se acomodó una vez más en la posición de misionero.

**misionero **

Sus frentes tocaban la una de la otra haciendo que se miraran a los ojos, azul y marrón se miraban con toda la la pasión, lujuria, cariño, afecto y amor que tenían el uno del otro.

Los suaves y grandes pechos se presionaban contra los duros pectorales del rubio.

Las piernas suaves y esbeltas de la pelirroja rodeaban la cintura del rubio aprisionándolo para que estuvieran mas unidos.

El rubio metió de manera lenta y suave su pene en la vagina de la pelirroja sacándole suspiros de placer.

Al estar completamente dentro de ella, empezó a moverse de manera lenta y suave haciéndolo muy placentero.

Erza: Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!...Ah!- gemía de manera suave al sentir como el pene del rubio entraba y salia de su apretada vagina, golpeando su cuello uterino en el proceso.

El rubio empezo a aumentar la velocidad.

Erza: Aahh!..Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!...Aahh!- empezó a gemir mas fuerte y mas constante debido a los movimientos del rubio.

Naruto por su parte empezó a mover mas fuerte y mas rápido debido a que ya se acercaba a su limite igual erza.

Así qué querían terminarlo con una ¨explosión¨

Erza: Aaahhh! Naruto! Naruto! Aaahhh!- gemía con los ojos cerrados perdida en el placer.

Naruto: Gggrrr! Erza! - gruño mientras tenia su frente recargada sobre la de la maga.

Solo fueron 10 minutos más hasta que ambos llegaron a su límite con el rubio golpeando su punto G de la pelirroja.

Erza: AAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH! NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTOOOOOOO! - grito corriéndose por ultima vez noche.

Naruto gruño liberando su semen en el útero fértil de la pelirroja.

Erza tenia una cara perdida en el placer con sus ojos nublados mirando hacia el techo y su lengua de fuera con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sitiendo que estaba a punto de desmayarse miro directamente la cara de su amado para decirle ...

Erza: Te amo naruto ...- para despues caer rendida ante el sueño.

**ganadora Erza**

Naruto le dio un besos suave en sus labios.

Naruto: yo tambien te amo erza ... a todas las amo.- dijo con amor y cariño a la pelirroja y mirando al resto de su harem dormido.

Naruto se acomoda en la cama con erza durmiendo sobre su pectoral izquierdo donde se encuentra su corazón y cerro los ojos para darse un sueño.

**En la mañana **

El rubio despertó mirando alrededor para ver su harén acurrucado sobre el, dedujo que se movió de forma inconsciente.

Erza y saeko durmiendo en su pecho.

Yasaka y yoruichi usando sus manos como almohadas.

Y jalter y konan durmiendo en sus piernas.

Al ver esto sonrió de forma cariñosa viéndolas dormir profundamente, no sabia cuanto tiempo había durado la orgia y no le importaba.

Realmente era un tipo afortunado al tenerlas.

Volvió a acostarse con un pensamiento en su cabeza.

Naruto: (fue noche increíble) .- antes de volver a dormir.

**Continuará ...**

**AUTOR: ¿bueno qué les parecio la orgia?**

**él interludio 7 se divideira en 2 partes y por fin… ..**

... **..voy un revelar él harem.**

**qué tengo hasta ahora incluido a las que se agregaron.**

**bueno esperen a mañana.**

**para los lectores de fanfiction decidi poner el capitulo en todas las demas historias debido a que unes siguen unas pero no todas.**

**nos vemos.**


	4. interludio 7-1

Habían pasado 3 meses desde la orgia que tuvo naruto y su harem y bueno…

Erza: bueno….es hora de empezar a reclutar a las futuras integrantes.- dijo de forma seria pero tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos con algunos mechones desordenados saliendo de su cabello

Pero no era la única ya que todas se encontraban igual.

Yasaka: supongo que ya es hora…pero supongo que es el momento indicado….unas sesiones más de sexo y no sentiré las piernas mas.- dijo a la vez que se acariciaba su trasero.

Las demás siguieron su ejemplo.

El primer mes les fue bien, entre las 6 pudieron satisfacerlo muy bien.

Habían pensado que el plan harem no era necesario y con ellas bastaba…..pero todo se fue a la mierda el 2 mes.

Naruto empezó a mostrar signos de aumento de resistencia sexual y ellas no podían seguirle el ritmo.

El 3 mes ya no podían tanto que el rubio se había ido a entrenar para poder dejarlas descansar.

Algo curioso que había ocurrido era que los ojos de naruto….se habían vuelto…verdes…

No solo eso ya que cada vez realizaba alguna técnica de viento estos salen de color verde, al igual que su rasengan que solía ser naranja o azul ahora se tornaba verde.

El rubio y las chicas no entendieron esto así que regreso a konoha a entrenar unas 2 semanas, y ya habían pasado 1.

**konoha**

Actualmente el rubio estaba entrenando con una katana que yasaka le había conseguido.

Trataba de combinar sus jutsu de viento junto a unas técnicas de espada o mejor dicho técnicas de respiración.

A la cual el estaba aprendiendo la respiración de viento.

Naruto: concentración total – respiración de viento : primera postura ¡Torbellino de polvo!- el rubio arremetió rodeado en un torbellino cortes contra unos clones que creo para entrenar.

Al terminar de entrenar al menos la 1 hasta la 3 postura decidió tomarse un descanso y pensó en lo que había sucedido hace meses.

Estuvo pensando en varias cosas como en que universo se iban a quedar….

Naruto: ( mmmm erza tiene el mejor trasero, yasaka los pechos, saeko las caderas, yoruichi las piernas, jalter la cintura y konan las manos).- entre otras cosas mas.

Asi como las posturas favoritas de cada una como erza el standing carry, saeko el misionero, yasaka el doggy style, yoruichi el cowgirl, jalter el de cuchara y konan el full Nelson.

Naruto: me pregunto que estarán haciendo mmmm todavía me queda una semana antes de volver, debería entrenar la 4 hasta la 6 postura….y tambien averiguar esto.- al terminar de hablar creo un rasengan en su mano el cual era verde.

Su resistencia de batalla al igual que la sexual habían aumentado….pero…por que…

Naruto: será mejor que valla a ver a ritsuka…tal vez el pueda decirme si es una habilidad como el de protagonista harem o algo así.- terminado de hablar volvió a retomar su entrenamiento.

**DXD**

Yoruichi: bueno y por que no empiezas tu erza…tu propusiste la idea asi que te corresponde iniciar.- dijo mirando a la pelirroja la cual asintió en respuesta.

Erza: está bien comenzare por el momento solo tengo una secundaria la cual sería mi madre Irene belserion.- al terminar de hablar saco de su dimensión de bolsillo 2 fotos de las cuales solo mostro 1 para que las demás la vieran.

Yoruichi: (silbido) ya veo de donde sacaste tu belleza erza.- al ver la imagen de la madre de erza.

Yasaka: en efecto tengo que admitir que es muy bella, será una gran adición.- dijo suspirando ya que aún estaba algo molesta y resentida por la derrota.

Pero tenía que reconocerlo.

Erza la venció de forma justa y honesta.

Por lo tanto ella era la hembra alfa dentro del harem del rubio, pero algo le decía que llegarían más contendientes por el título.

Yasaka: y quien es la otra ? si no mal recuerdo dijiste que era una concubina.- dijo regresando su mirada a la pelirroja.

Erza: la otra es…mi amiga de la infancia…mirajane Strauss.- dijo el nombre y la palabra amiga con irritación.

Saeko: eh?! Pero… no era tu mejor amiga?!- grito sorprendida ya que erza le había contado sobre su gremio y amigos.

Erza: lo era…hasta que la puta le estaba abriendo las piernas a naruto sabiendo que estaba conmigo!- grito enfurecida al recordar esos hechos.

Que clase de amiga le coqueta a tu novio ?!

Sin mencionar que ella le había dicho a jellal donde estaba viviendo junto a naruto.

Esa maldita traidora !

Nadie dijo nada al escuchar esto, tenían que admitir que todas en su lugar también estarían furiosas por eso.

Konan: bueno con ayuda de naruto fui a hablar con el hokage.- hablo tratando de desviar el tema.

Todas la miraban curiosas.

Konan: le pregunte si naruto tenia algunas propuestas de algunas clanes o familias nobles…al parecer tiene muchas…por lo cual me dedique a verificar que chica seria útil a futuro en el harem.- dijo sacando 3 carpetas con cada una de información de una mujer en especial.

Erza: excelente, muchas gracias konan.- dijo sonriéndole a la peliazul la cual regreso la sonrisa.

Jalter: tsk! Si no es mucho pedir espero que no sean algunas princesas o herederas mimadas, serian mas una molestia que ayuda.- dijo pensando en lo molesto que sería eso.

Yoruichi: estoy de acuerdo, serian unas mimadas que no saben hacer nada sin ayuda de alguien.- hablo seriamente y molesta a la vez, ella no era fan de esas cosas nobles.

Konan: tranquilas son kunoichis con grandes habilidades de combate.- respondió de serenamente a sus 2 hermanas las cuales asintieron satisfechas.

Erza: muy bien…y quiénes son ?- pregunto queriendo saber las candidatas al harem.

Konan: si sus nombres son….

**Continuara….**

**Más de rato publico el harem, como a las 12 de la noche.**

**Así que sean pacientes, también pondré a futuras candidatas al harem.**


	5. HARÉM

**Aquí está el harem completo de las secundarias y concubinas.**

**Secundarias **

Irene belserion

Chisato hasegawa

arturia pendragon (lancer)

kuroka

afrodita (shuumatsu)

boudica

mata hari

tier haribel

tsunade senju

Akeno himejima

Shizuka marikawa

Kukaku shiba

Ino yamanaka

olga discordia

Midnight (nemuri kayama)

Momo yaoyorozu

Yang xiao long

Miya asama

kazehana

albedo

**Concubinas **

Ayaka Tomikura

Miku yuuki

Mabui

Mirajane

samui

**estos son las que ya estan agregadas luego pondre una lista de candidatas.**

**Por ahora este es el orden de los lemons:**

1.- Irene

2.- chisato

3.- arturia (lancer)

4.- kuroka

5.- ¿?

6.- ¿?

7.- ¿?

8.- ¿?

9.- ¿?

10.- ¿?

11.- ¿?

12.- ¿?

13.- ¿?

14.- ¿?

15.- ¿?

16.- ¿?

17.- ¿?

18.- ¿?

19.- ¿?

20.- ¿?

21.- ¿?

22.- ¿?

23.- ¿?

24.- ¿?

25.- ¿?

**Solo tengo hasta el 4 dejare que el resto lo decidan ustedes asi que voten en la imagen de su chica favorita para decidir quien sigue despues de kuroka.**

**Tendrán 2 votos 1 para secundarias y otro para concubinas.**

**Las concubinas empezaran despues de finalizar las secundarias.**

**Mañana saco la 2 parte del interludio 7 y por ultimo….este viernes no habrá lemon me tomara un pequeño descanso.**

**Tendrán hasta el lunes 9 de diciembre para votar.**

**NARUTO X IRENE : LEMON – 13-DICIEMBRE-2019**

**Nos vemos!**


	6. interludio 7-2

Konan: sus nombres son mabui y samui, ambas kunoichis de la aldea de la nube.

Todas miraron unas fotos que mostraban a morena de pelo gris corto y una rubia tetona de pelo corto.

Erza: mmmm tiene un buen aspecto y por lo visto tienen un buen cuerpo.- hablo mientras miraba las fotos de ambas chicas.

Jalter: jajaja mira yoruichi ya no vas a seguir siendo la única negra del grupo jajaja.- dijo riéndose de la shinigami la cual la fulmino con la mirada.

Yoruichi: JA JA JA cebolla pendeja.- le contesto molesta por el insulto.

Jalter: que putas dijiste ?- respondió con intenciones de liberar su noble phantasm en la morena.

Erza: suficiente !- grito a ambas las cuales se calmaron antes de que iniciara una pelea.

Saeko y yasaka suspiraron cansadas al ver esto mientras konan negaba con la cabeza.

Erza: bien, y en que categorías pensabas proponerlas konan ?- le pregunto a la kunoichi queriendo saber su opinión.

Konan: proponía en concubinas, son buenas kunoichis pero no tienen alguna línea de sangre que las haga especiales.- ya que ahora estaban pensando en formas de que el clan uzumaki volviera a renacer y mas fuerte que antes.

Por lo cual estuvo viendo tanto kunoichis y herederas que pudieran servir pero algunas eran unas mimadas o no tenían lo se necesitaba.

Excepto una...

Konan: y por ultimo para la categoría secundaria, propongo a tsunade senju.- volvió a hablar a lo cual sorprendió a todas por la elección.

Yoruichi: wow wow wow alto ahí konan, que no esa la figura materna de naruto ? Además tiene como 50 años no ?- ella y yasaka tenían mas años pero ella estaba usando gigai para poder quedarse con el rubio.

Y yasaka viviria mas años pero por el momento estaban negociando con ajuka beelzebub uno de los maos de la fracción devil para crear algo que le permitiera a naruto y las demás vivir mas tiempo.

Konan: si, pero ella creo un jutsu que hace que su cuerpo burle la edad y permanezca joven...incluso puede quedar embarazada.- les informo a sus hermanas las cuales empezaron a pensar en esto.

Saeko: suena bien pero...naruto la aceptara ? Me refiero ella es como una madre para el.- pregunto con duda ante eso al igual que las demás.

Konan: lo hará debido a que el hokage me pidió que la metiera al harem de naruto, debido a que el consejo de konoha quiere meterla al CRA para que el clan senju vuelva.- dijo liberando un poco de instinto asesino a lo cual las demás hicieron.

Yasaka y yoruichi gruñeron ya que no importaba en que mundo era, siempre era un consejo el que jodia todo.

Erza: mmmm bien tendremos que hablar de esto primero con él, a veremos que procede, gracias konan.- le respondió sonriendo a la peliazul la cual le devolvió la sonrisa.

Yasaka: bien es mi turno, por ahora tengo una nekoshou, una subcategoría de los nekomatas se llama kuroka y quedaría en secundarias.- a la vez que mostraba la imagen de una chica alrededor de los 19 y 20 años.

Yoruichi: (silbido) no está nada mal, mmmm con nekomata.- comentó a la vez que se lamia los labios de forma sensual.

Jalter: hmph.- esta solo resoplo con indiferencia.

Erza: algo más que nos pueda decir de ella ?- preguntó curiosa al saber de la nueva chica.

Yasaka: su raza está al borde de la extensión, cabe mencionar que su raza está ligada al chakra, senjutus y youjutsu.- en su opinión mataban a 3 pajaros de 1 tiro.

Naruto conseguía a alguien más para su harem.

Salvaban a una raza de la extinción.

Y fortalecen al clan uzumaki.

Yasaka: solo que hay un problema...es una criminal clase SS debido a que mato a su antiguo maestro...o eso dicen los reportes según por los demonios.- comento de forma seria ya que algo andaba mal con ese reporte e iba averiguarlo.

Jalter: quieres que naruto este con una criminal buscada ?- pregunto de forma seria y amenazante hacia la youkai.

Será a veces molesta y tsundere.

Pero ella se preocupaba por su baka rubio.

Yasaka: si lo que dice el reporte es cierto la descartare así que pido algo de tiempo.- respondió mirando a erza a los ojos.

Después de un tiempo la maga asintió.

Saeko: bueno eso seria todo yasaka ?- pregunto mirando a la rubia tetona la cual asintió con la cabeza.

Yasaka: por el momento si, veré si entre mi gente consigo a alguien para la sección concubina.- respondió intentado recordar a alguien más.

Saeko: bien cuando fue a mi mundo 3 chicas incluyéndome se sintieron atraídas por naruto-kun por lo cual las propongo para que se unan al harem.- dijo recordando a una rubia tetona casi o igual que yasaka y una pelinaranja puta.

Jalter: esta vez lo diré sin ofender segura ? Son humanas ordinarias no tienen poderes o habilidades que ayuden al clan del baka.- comentó mirando a la busujima la cual asintió.

Saeko: es cierto que son meras humanas, pero una podría ayudar en un futuro, es una médico y la otra solo es una puta.- comentó la futura samurái.

Erza:…...bien lo permitiré pero por el momento serán las únicas de tu mundo de acuerdo saeko ?- le pregunto a su amiga la cual asintió sin problemas.

Yoruichi: bueno creo que ire yo esta vez, tengo una amiga y tiene un cuerpo muy sexy, estoy seguro que le gustara a naruto además...es de un clan noble...aun que no lo parezca.- lo ultimo lo dijo een susurro.

Konan: puede pelear ?- pregunto curiosa por la recomendación de yoruichi.

Yoruichi: mierda que si, tal vez no tan fuerte pero lo es, se los aseguro su nombre es kukaku shiba.- a la vez que lanzaba una foto de la mujer.

En su opinión era hermosa, tenia un buen cuerpo y su mirada desafiante eran algo que decir.

Jalter:…...le falta un brazo mujer.- comento al ver la prótesis en el brazo derecho de la pelinegra.

Yoruichi: si tranquilas, naruto puede regenerarlo por lo que me comento.- dijo recordando que durante su cena en el restaurante.

Erza: se ve fuerte, orgullosa y rebelde...estas segura que se unirá ?.- le pregunto a la morena la cual sonrío.

Yoruichi: oh créeme lo hará ella es igual a mi, busca un semental que la domine como la yegua que es...se unirá te lo aseguro.- respondió con un aura de confianza en ella.

Erza asintió dándole un voto de confianza a la morena la cual se veía muy segura de si misma.

Así que confiaría en ella.

Ahora todos voltearon a la última miembro del harem.

Jalter: que ?...arg esta bien! Hay por lo menos 3 servants que se sienten atraídas por el baka, contentas ?!- grito a sus hermanas las cuales miraban con una expresión en blanco.

Erza: serias tan amable de darnos los perfiles ?...por favor ?- pregunto apretando los dientes en una forma de controlarse.

Jalter: hmph! Lo hare, pero no por que tú lo pides entendido ?!- volvió a gritar a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron.

…...tsundere...

Jalter: veamos estaba boudica...mata hari y...arturia pendragon.- dijo mencionando a las servants que por el momento

Por ahora...

Mostraban interés en su baka.

Erza: arturia pendragon ?- pregunto a su hermana.

Por alguna razón…ese nombre...tenía un presentimiento...pero no sabía de que tipo...

Jalter: si es una rubia tetona igual que la zorra...por que ?- pregunto a la pelirroja ignorando el resplandor de la youkai por el insulto.

Erza:…..no nada...olvídalo...bien por el momento iremos con esa, probablemente llegaran mas ya sea las busquemos o naruto valla a mas mundos entendido ?- les pregunto a sus hermanas las cuales asintieron.

En eso entro un youkai el cual mencionaba que alguien había marcado buscando yasaka la cual se retiro para atender el llamado.

Las otras 4 se retiraron al patio para poder respirar aire fresco con erza detrás de ella mientras seguia perdida en sus pensamientos.

Erza: (arturia pendragon...).- pensó a la vez que su puño se apretaba.

Una nueva rivalidad estaba por iniciar.

Por otra parte...

Yasaka agarro el teléfono que su sirviente le ofrecía.

Yasaka: esta es yasaka...quien la busca ?

¿?: ah pasado un tiempo yasaka...-dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la llamada.

Yasaka abrió lo ojos ya que reconoció la voz de la mujer...

Yasaka:…...Afureia...

**Tokio**.

En un hotel, en una habitación con vista a la ciudad se encontraba una mujer velo castaño y ojos verdes con unas gafas.

Tenia un cuerpo voluptuoso, unas anchas caderas, cintura delgada, piernas esbeltas, un grande y redondo trasero y por ultimo unos grandes pechos copa

Estaba vestida solamente con una camisa de botones que le llegaba muy apenas a su trasero, dejando ver unas bragas de color negro.

¿?: dime yasaka...que me puedes contar de ese hombre tuyo...- dijo con una sonrisa enigmática en su bello rostro.

**Con naruto **

Naruto: concentración total – respiración de viento: cuarta postura ¡vendaval de polvo! - grito el rubio realizando varios cortes en diferentes direcciones.

Al terminar de realizar la técnica miró su katana.

Y tenía que reconocer que le gustaba mucho, era mucho mejor que la katana de sasuke.

Naruto: bueno tomare un baño e iré con ritsuka y después voy con las chicas.- al terminar de hablar enfundo su katana para poder

Tenía que descubrir porque sus ojos se habían vuelto verdes y por qué su poder crecía a niveles gigantescos.

**Continuará... **

**Perdón por la demora pero eh tenido proyectos y exámenes esta semana. **

**Que bueno que me tome esta semana de descanso, va ah estar cabrona XD **

**Bueno en visto la encuesta y...al parecer les valió madre lo que les dije -.- **

**Dije 2 votos...2! Pero les valió 5 hectáreas de pepino :v **

**Bueno ya no importa, dejare los votos que ya están, las que no consigan algún voto hare un versus al final de cada lemon o interludio para decidir cual y voten por la que mas les guste. **

**Ejemplo : **

**Kukaku shiba **

**Vs **

**Boudica **

**Y votan por el siguiente lemon, así será después del lemon de irene para decidir el orden para las que no tuvieron un voto o quedaron en empate de votos. **

**Nos vemos.**


	7. navidad

Navidad.

Una fecha de amor y felicidad, en donde se la familia, amigos y conocidos dejan de lado sus problemas y diferencias para convivir.

Une fecha mágica para todos los niños del mundo.

DxD-kioto-palacio

Erza: feliz navidad !- dijo mientras alzaba un puño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Todos: feliz navidad !- dijeron tanto naruto como su harem y la pequeña kuno.

Fue algo difícil decidir en donde pasarían la navidad naruto y sus chicas, pero al final decidieron en kioto por kuno.

Al parecer ella todavía creía en santa.

Que tierno.

Pero seria injusto para las demás al menos no visitar a sus familias y amigos en navidad asi que naruto juntando una gran cantidad de energía.

Viajaron a los demás universos para convivir un poco con los demás.

Primero fueron al del rubio el cual saludo a sus seres queridos, amigos, maestros y conocidos.

La mayoria se sorprendio al ver a yasaka y a kuno hasta que naruto les explico de manera casual (sin revelar mucho) que no eran kurama y que kuno era su hija adoptiva.

De paso el rubio pidió al menos 20 tazones de ramen para llevar algo que las chicas estuvieron en contra ya que ellas iban a cocinar la comida de esta noche.

Azotado...digo resignado...solo se llevó 10 tazones de ramen de ichiraku para acompañar la comida.

Después de saludar y desearles una feliz navidad se despidió de todos, aunque ino le dio un guiño coqueto al rubio.

Algo que no tomaron bien las chicas.

Seguido de eso fueron al universo de saeko para ver si estaban mejor que la otra vez.

Por suerte así era, cuando naruto se fue habían recuperado al menos ¼ de la ciudad. Ahora llevaban ¾ de la ciudad recuperada solo un poco más y tendrían toda la ciudad completa para ellos.

Aun que habían perdido gente en el transcurso eso no evito que los detuviera.

Saeko tanto como naruto saludaron a todos a la vez que daban unas condolencias a las familias de los caídos.

Después de despedirse del antiguo grupo de saeko así como desearles una feliz navidad se retiraron para ir al siguiente universo.

Y una vez mas las chicas vieron como una rubia con pechos tan grandes como los de chisato y una pelinaranja con actitud muy...lasciva por no decir otra palabra.

Le daban ciertas miradas al rubio.

Esto sirvió para ver a las candidatas al harem y al parecer saeko tenía razón sobre la pelinaranja.

Era muy puta la cabrona.

Yendo al mundo de yoruichi al cual llegaron a la casa de su amigo de la infancia el cual era algo...peculiar por así decirlo.

No faltara decir que el llamado urahara kisuke estaba entusiasmado por saber mas del chakra, magia, viajes a otros universos, etc.

Por suerte yoruichi lo detuvo dejándolo inconsciente de un golpe.

Después pasaron a la casa del alumno de yoruichi el cual era un chico llamado ichigo kurosaki.

Al principio todo iba en la reunión...hasta que el pelinaranja llamo a naruto fish cake(pastel de pescado) dado que su nombre provenía del narutomaki...aunque también significaba torbellino...

Esto molesto al rubio el cual también insulto el nombre de ichigo el cual también se entendía como fresa.

Esto también lo molesto y ambos empezaron a pelear de forma cómica en la sala de la casa con las chicas y las hermanas del pelinaranja viendo esto.

Oh y kuno animando a su padre a que ganara, para mala suerte el padre del pelinaranja se unió a la pelea...solo para ser derrotado por un doble golpe de ambos jóvenes.

Por suerte no tiraron el pino.

Después de despedirse y separar a los jóvenes se fueron a la penúltima visita el cual era el mundo de erza.

El grupo vio como el gremio de fairy tail ayudaba a los aldeanos a decorar la ciudad a lo cual erza y naruto decidieron echar una mano.

Las chicas tampoco se quedaron atrás y se unieron.

Terminando de decorar el grupo se acercó al gremio para poder festejar de manera breve.

Sucedieron varias cosas divertidas como la nueva amistad de yoruichi con cana la cual reto a la morena a ver quién bebía más de las 2.

Para mala suerte de ambas fueron negadas por yasaka la cual le dijo que no bebiera en exceso.

Natsu, gray, gajeel, elfman y laxus retando al rubio a una pelea.

Solo para que erza amenazara a 4 de los nombrados que no lucharan haciendo que a estos aceptaran asustados.

Mientras que makarov le negó a su nieto pelear con el rubio debido a que no eran fechas de luchar si no de convivir de manera sana y saludable.

El mago de rayos acepto de esto de buena forma al igual que ninja de konoha.

Saeko, konan, yoruichi, jalter, yasaka y erza estaban con las amigas de esta última charlando de manera amigable mientras el rubio estaba con los demás miembros masculinos y kuno con wendy y romeo.

Cana: ne vamos chicas! Cuéntenos como ese semental las domina en la cama!- dijo ya un poco borracha.

El rubio no quería saber que pasaría si la abuela tsunade se encontraba con esta chica.

Erza: no te voy a decir nada cana! Demonios es mi vida privada!- grito molesta y avergonzada con una jalter asintiendo a lado suyo.

Saeko, konan, chisato y irene también estaban de acuerdo pero...

Yoruichi: pues que te puedo decir...nos folla toda la noche, nos hace sus putas y no para hasta al amanecer...y amaneces con una cojera que-

E/S/Y/J/K: yoruichi!- gritaron avergonzadas mientras que chisato y irene negaban con la cabeza por lo que estaba contando la morena:

Yoruichi: que ? Es la verdad...- dijo mientras le daba un trago a sus bebida.

Las demás miembros de harem solo negaron con cabeza ante lo dicho

Por otra parte erza durante el transcurso de la fiesta estuvo mirando a sus amigas con un objetivo.

Erza: ( veamos...cana...lucy...si son las únicas que están solteras o no tienen un pretendiente por ahora...pero solo eligiere a una así que...).- pensó ya que las demás chicas a excepción de ella y yasaka solo tenían a una candidata al harem.

Después de analizarlo bien sus opciones decidido ir por la rubia.

Ya que tenia un mejor cuerpo para que su rey disfrutara mas adelante.

Ya viendo que estaba anocheciendo decidieron irse ya que todavía les faltaba el mundo de jalter, aun que esta digiera que no importaba.

Igual que las anteriores veces se despidieron y les desearon a los miembros de fairy tail una feliz navidad.

Al llegar a chaldea fueron recibidos con una fiesta navideña que se estaba llegando a cabo.

Rápidamente se integraron, aunque naruto tuvo que proteger a sus chicas en especial a yasaka, irene y chisato de lancelot...hasta que mashu convoco su escudo...y le dio en los bajos...auch...

Todo hombre hizo una mueca de dolor al ver a su compañero de genero tirado en el suelo gimiendo por el gran dolor.

Excepto el rubio que sentía que debía ser el que lo golpeara.

La fiesta navideña continuo con el rubio junto a otros servants disfrazándose de santa para diversión de kuno y los servants que eran unos niños como jack, lily jeanne(que tambien estaba disfrazada de santa), illya, chloe, kid gil, nursery, etc.

La noche iba bien pero...con algunos encuentros curiosos...

Como el de erza y arturia la cual reto a la pelirroja en un futuro por el titulo de la hembra alfa.

La pelirroja acepto sin problemas, ambas se miraban de manera seria sin parpadear ninguna de las 2.

La Reyna de las hadas vs el Rey león.

Jalter estaba siendo acosada por su versión ruler la cual estaba interesada en como le iba.

La alter vio como la santa se quedo mirando un momento de manera fija a su baka con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada lejana.

Jalter: ( acaso ella !?).- pensó estupefacta por esto.

La doncella de orleans se sentía atraída por un hombre ?!

El resto de las chicas estaban conversando con unas servants femeninas.

Irene y chisato charlaban con medea, semiramis y scathach.

Estaban hablando sobre diferentes tipos de magia.

En eso ciertas servants de clase archer, lancer y rider escucharon a chisato cuando conto sobre naruto y seiya derrotando a unos dioses.

?: (ara ? Un humano derrotando dioses ? Mmmm me gustaría conocerlo...).- pensó una diosa mientras seguía flotando en el aire.

?: ( asesino de dioses eh...me pregunto...si tu puedes...).- pensó la servant de clase lancer mientras se dirigía a reprender a su discípulo.

?: (…...Pegaso...).- pensó la servant de clase rider de origen griego.

Saeko estaba hablando con musashi y okita souji, ya que eran grandes espadachines de Japón al igual que otros.

Yasaka y konan estaban charlando con boudcia y mata hari con el objetivo de analizar las candidatas que menciono jalter.

Yasaka: ( la reina de la victoria, a pesar de que su vida termino en derrota ).- pensó algo triste pero sin mostrarlo en su cara ya que la servant enfrente de ella se daría cuenta.

Dejando de lado lo del harem, la pelirroja tenía una historia muy triste que no podía ser negada.

En su opinión ella merecía algo de felicidad en su vida y quien mejor que su macho para eso ?

Konan estaba igual evaluando a la servant de clase assasin la cual poseía un gran cuerpo pero...por alguna razón...esa sonrisa ocultaba un gran dolor...

Kona: ( desearía poder sentir las emociones de los demás como la hace naruto ).- ya que eso la ayudaria de manera mas rápida.

Pero tanto la humana como la youkai pudieron ver que ambas servant le daban miradas al rubio en ocasiones.

Yoruichi por su parte estaba siendo reprendida de que bebía mucho por florence nightingale.

Asi duraron 1 hora mas hasta que vieron que ya era hora de partir.

Por ultimas vez en el día se despidieron de ritsuka y de toda chaldea con la promesa de volver luego para conversar y entrenar.

Al llegar al palacio irene, chisato y yasaka prepararon la cena en conjunto con el ramen de ichiraku con algo de comida que emiya les dio antes de partir.

Emiya best mom :v

Después de la cena naruto junto con yasaka fueron acostar a kuno para que santa claus llegara y le diera sus regalos.

Esto nos lleva a el presente.

Ahora naruto junto a su harem estaban en la sala, todas las chicas estaban vistiendo unos atuendos eróticos de santa Claus.

Los cuales se veían muy sexys en las chicas.

Estaban volviendo loco al rubio.

Naruto: mi reyna porque querías que nos juntáramos en la sala ?- pregunto confundido ya que deducía que tendrían algo de diversión en la habitación.

Que planeaba su reyna ?

Erza: bueno la razón es simple...nos junte a todos para jugar un juego.- dijo mientras tenía una sonrisa inocente...aunque para ellos esa sonrisa no tenía nada de inocente.

Irene: un juego ?- pregunto confundida...y aterrada...

La hija supero a la madre...

Erza: si se llama el maestro del gremio mientras sacaba unos palillos con números escritos en ellos.- dijo mientras sacaba

Todos se confundieron con esto y esperaban que la scarlet se explicara.

Erza: trata de aquel que saque el símbolo del maestro puede dar órdenes como el 5 tiene que besar a tiene que hacer algo vergonzoso.- dijo mientras sonreía de manera maligna y sexy.

La respuesta que dio despejo las dudas que tenían...pero aun así...algo les decía que esto terminaría mal...para ellas...

Erza: muy bien juguemos !- grito mientras metía unos palillos en una taza y los revolvía un poco.

El juego empezaba.

1 ronda

Erza: yo soy el maestro !- grito feliz mientras los demás sudaban por la actitud feliz de l maga con su madre negando la cabeza algo avergonzad.

Erza: bien...el numer se tienen que manosear sus pechos.- dijo mirando de manera traviesa a sus hermanas.

El lugar quedo en silencio...hasta que...

Jalter: que ?! No voy hacer eso !- grito furiosa con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Erza: son las reglas del juego cebolla.- menciono con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Avergonzada miro a sus demás hermanas para ver que irene se levanta sonrojada para sentarse su lado.

Pasaron unos momentos de silencio hasta que ambas empezaron a tocarse los senos de manera erótica.

Jalter: Mmmm! Aaahhh!- soltó un gemido al sentir como la milf pelirroja le apretó una de sus tetas.

Irene: ups.- dijo divertida mientras empezaba a apretar y pellizcar atreves de la ropa los pezones de la alter.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Detente! Aaahhh!- gemía empezando a sentir placer.

Los demás empezaban a excitarse al ver este espectáculo.

Al alter no queriendo perder empezó hacer lo mismo que la milf a la vez que acercaba a ella para poder plantearle un beso sorprendiéndola.

Irene: Mmmm! Mmmmm!- empezó a gemir sintiendo como la avenger la dominaba.

Erza: suficiente !- grito deteniéndolas antes de que fueran mas lejos, pero esa sonrisa mientras se lamia los labios decía otra cosa.

Ambas se separaron mientras jadeaban y tenían los ojos entrecerrados.

Erza: muy bien...siguiente ronda !- grito mientras volvía a poner los palillos en la tasa.

2 ronda.

Saeko: bueno yo soy la master.- dijo con un sonrisa suave en su rostro.

Pero...

Saeko: el 1 debe azotar al número 7.- dijo mientras su sonrisa se volvía una sádica a lo cual erza sonrio orgullosa de su nueva mejor amiga.

Al parecer erza no era la única con intención de hacer sufrir a los demás.

Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Y-y-yasaka !- grito sorprendida de que fuera la kitsune la que la estuviera azotando.

Estaba empezando a odiar este juego.

Yasaka: l-lo siento.- dijo algo apenada mientras volvía a azotar a la castaña

Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Kya! Ya-kya! Mi culo! Kya!- gritaba al sentir como la kitsune volvía azotar su trasero.

La youkai empezó a disfrutar de esto y volvió sus azotes mas fuertes.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Chisato: Aaahhh! Kya! Par-para! Aaahhh! Yasaka!- gemía a la vez que sentía que su vagina se ponía húmeda.

Yasaka: al parecer alguien le gusta que le azoten el culo como una perra.- dijo sin dejar de azotarla a la morena.

La cual la miro con un ceño fruncido mientras gemía por los azotes.

Esto duro 30 mas hasta que se detuvo.

Erza: bien, siguiente ronda!- grito feliz divertida.

Las demás mujeres en la sala se miraban entre si con los ojos entrecerrados a excepción de erza y saeko que miraban todo con una sonrisa.

El rubio por su parte se encontraba tanto nervioso como excitado por lo que podría pasar en adelante.

Ronda 3

jalter: al parecer me toco a mi eh ?- dijo mientras sonreía de manera arrogante.

Un poco de venganza...

Jalter: que todos se quiten la prenda de arriba y e quiten al menos una prenda.- dijo mientras alzaba su dedo al cielo.

Yasaka se quito el mini abrigo que traía puesto mientras yoruichi se quitaba el top que traía para revelar que no tenia sostén revelando así sus grandes pechos copa DD con sus pezones oscuros ya duros por el frio y excitación.

Yoruichi: mmmm eres una bad girl cebolla.- dijo ronroneando la morena mientras le daba un guiño coquetos a todos, en especial al rubio.

La avenger solo levanto el dedo de en medio en señal de que estaba molesta.

Erza: eso estuvo muy fácil, deja que una experta del castigo a la siguiente.- dijo molesta por que jalter pensó que eso sería un castigo cruel cuando solo era algo aburrido.

4 ronda.

Erza: si ! Soy la maestra !- grito feliz de que le tocara.

Todos tragaron saliva al ver esto.

Erza: e hagan un 69 !- grito mientras señalaba al grupo.

En este caso le toco a saeko con jalter, ambas se habían quitado la parte de debajo de sus disfraces de santa solo haciendo a un lado las tangas blanca y roja que cada una llevaba.

Saeko: Mmmmm no sabes mal jalter-chan mmmm- mientras seguía lamiendo la vagina de la avenger la cual ya le habia crecido el vello púbico.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Ca-callate! Y sigue lamiendo puta! Mmmmm!- dijo entre gemido mientras también lamia de arriba hacia abajo el clítoris de la busujima.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Lo haces bien zorra francesa...pero yo soy mejor Mmmmm!- esta vez introdujo 2 dedos a la vagina de la alter mientras seguia lamiendo la vagina de esta.

Jalter: Aaahhh! Saeko! T-t-tu zorraaaaa!- grito al sentir como mordían de manera ligera su clítoris.

Saeko por su parte estaba disfrutando de su sexo lésbico, ya que antes había tenido con erza.

La alter no queriendo quedarse atrás también empezó a introducir sus dedos en la vagina de la busujima.

Saeko: Mmmmm! No esta mal...Mmmmm!- gimió mientras volvía a lo que estaba haciendo unos segundos.

Esto duro unos minutos mas excitando a los que estaban mirando dicho acto lujurioso.

Erza: suficiente chicas...dejemos eso para después...- dijo mientras volvía a meter los palillos a la taza.

Ambas chicas dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, ambas respiraban de manera agitada mientras se miraban con un sonrojo.

Erza: muy bien continuemos jugando.- dijo con una cara tierna mientras sus le brillaban.

Pero para ellos eso no era nada tierno !

5 ronda.

Erza: bingo de nuevo !- grito entusiasmada a excepción del resto.

Todos: ( porque siempre le toca ).- pensaron en conjunto.

Erza: bien esta vez daré órdenes a todos...- mientras miraba a todos con una sonrisa maligna.

Ahora todos estaban realizando algún acto sexual en la sala.

Ya todas las chicas se habían quitado al menos la parte de arriba y abajo solo dejando las medias, guantes y gorros navideños en sus atuendos.

Ahora...

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Mueve tu lengua zorra de mierda!- grito mientras tenia a la actual líder de Kioto lamiendo su vagina de eficaz.

Cabe resalta que la presionada con su mano agarrando de manera fuerte la cabeza de esta.

Yasaka solo asintió, sumisa ante el tono de la maga y procedió a introducir más adentro su lengua mientras la movía de lado a lado, de arriba hacia abajo.

Erza: Oh si! Sera mejor que no pares! Aaahhh!- gimió gustosa por esto.

Saeko estaba sentada en un sillón con una jalter encima de ella, ambas se besaban de manera lujuriosa.

Saeko: Mmmmm! Jalter mmmmm!- dijo entre besos mientras los cuerpos de ambas se presionaban mas la una contra la otra.

Haciendo que los grandes pechos de ambas chocaran entre si.

Konan: Aaahhh! Yoruichi! Mas fuerte!- gemía de placer mientras la morena le chupaba y mordía su pezón izquierdo a la vez que introducía 2 dedos en su vagina.

Yoruichi sonrió de manera seductora a la vez aumentaba la velocidad de sus dedos haciendo que la peliazul gimiera más fuerte.

Konan: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Mas fuerte! Aaahhh!- gemía más fuerte con su hermana del harem mordiendo uno de sus pezones.

Naruto: oh mierda! Que bien lo hacen chicas...- dijo mientras irene y chisato le daban un doble titfuck.

Ambas se arrodillaron frente a naruto y pusieron sus pechos sobre el miembro del rubio el cual sobresalía su cabeza.

Las 2 mujeres maduras se dedicaron a lamer la punta del pene mientras subian y bajaban sus pechos.

Irene: Mmmmm! Te gusta naruto-kun ? Te gusta tener a estas chicas lamiendo tu pene ?- pregunto sin dejar de lamer el miembro del rubio.

Chisato: vamos naruto...dilo...te gusta..? Cuales pechos te gusta mas ?- pregunto mirando hacia arriba.

Irene: espera ? Que quisiste decir con eso ?- dejo de mover sus pechos para decepción del ninja de konoha.

Chisato: bueno...ya sabemos que erza es la alfa, además de que cada una tiene una cualidad que supera a las otras.- menciono recordando este hecho.

Erza tenia el mejor trasero, saeko las caderas mas anchas, yasaka los pechos mas grandes, jalter la cintura mas delgada, yoruichi las piernas torneadas y konan sus manos mas suaves.

Chisato: así que si no puedo vencerlas a ellas...- dijo dejándolo al aire...

La madura pelirroja frunció el seño ante lo que dijo la castaña.

Irene: ( con que crees que puedes ganarme vaca ? Bien veamos de que estas hechas).- pensó con furia y determinación.

Ambas se miraron de manera seria y se podía ver la determinación en sus ojos.

Irene/chisato: naruto haz unos clones.- dijeron ambas a lo cual el rubio no tardo en hacerlo.

Cada mujer tomo un clon y empezó a darle su propia titfuck.

Naruto se excito al ver esto y decidido irse a divertirse un poco.

Yasaka seguía lamiendo la vagina de la pelirroja la cual ya volvió a tener vello púbico solo que esta vez lo recorto en forma de corazón.

En eso sintió como la penetraban de forma sorpresiva.

Yasaka: Kya! Pero qu- Mmmmmm!- estuvo a punto de gritar cuando erza volvió a jalar su cabeza contra su vagina para que continuara con su labor.

El rubio empezó a embestirla sujetándola de la cintura debido a que su reyna tenía un fuerte agarre sobre la cabeza de la youkai.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- gemía sin dejar de lamer la vagina húmeda de la pelirroja.

Erza: Aaahhh! Dime zorra! Que se siente que te folle mi rey eh ?! Aaahhh!- gemía con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras presionaba mas la cara de la youkai en su vagina.

Yasaka: Mmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- no podía hablar de manera correcta debido a que estaba dándole sexo oral a la maga y con su macho detrás de ella follandola como una perra.

Naruto: te volviste...muy dominante no mi reyna pero no olvides quien manda..- dijo mientras empezaba a darle azotes a la milf.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si mi rey! Tu mandas mi amor! Aaahhh!- gemía sonriéndole de manera lujuriosa al rubio el cual se acercó para darle un beso de lengua.

Otra parte...

Jalter y saeko ahora estaban en la posición de tijeras mientras se frotaban la una con la otra para lograr más placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mas rapido! Muévete más rápido puta!- gemía a la vez que se movía más rápido logrando que su vagina rozara con la de la busujima.

Saeko: Callate zorra francesaaaaa! Y tu muévete mas rápido! Aaahhh!- gemía mientras movía una mano para apretar una teta de la alter.

Jalter: Kya! Carajoooo! Aaahhh saeko!- mientras se arqueaba un poco.

Otra parte...

Yoruichi: Mmmmmm que rico besas konan.- dijo la morena ahora estando encima la peliazul haciendo que los pechos de ambas se frotaran entre si.

Konan: lo mismo yoruichi Mmmmmm.- dijo para volver a besar a la pelimorado envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura de esta y poniendo sus manos en el trasero de esta.

Por otra parte...

Se encontraban la milf pelirroja de irene y la cougar de chisato ahora dandole una garganta profunda a los clones los cuales no se veían que se iban a correr con facilidad.

Esta fue la orgia que se llevaba a cabo en la sala del palacio de yasaka...pero aun no terminaba...Ahora venia la mejor parte.

Erza: naruto! Como maestro del gremio te ordeno que hagas clones y se follen a las demás!- dijo con una sonrisa sensual a la vez que soltaba la cabeza de yasaka la cual tomo grandes respiraciones.

El rubio hizo lo que dijo su reyna y convoco varios clones de sombra los cuales fueron con sus chicas.

Con jalter y saeko las cuales ya habían alcanzado su orgasmo juntas vieron a 2 clones acercarse a ellas, ni perezosas ni lentas se levantaron para ponerse en frente de los clones y empezar a besarlos.

Con konan y yoruichi se levantaron del suelo para que un clon se acostara en el suelo solo para que konan se pusiera encima de el de espaldas con yoruichi también encima de ella y un clon detrás de la morena.

A lo cual las penetraron empezando una nueva ronda de sexo.

Con la pelea de tetas de irene y chisato termino al final en empate con lo cual ambas no estaban satisfechas con el resultado.

En eso vieron a 4 clones dirigirse a ellas, mirándose entre si por un momento asintieron con la cabeza.

Iban a decidirlo como erza y las demás lo hicieron.

La que aguante más rondas gana.

Naruto salio de yasaka para decepción de esta que no duro mucho al ver como 3 clones estaban esperándola en una esquina de la sala.

Poniéndose de pie para dirigirse hacia ellos no sin antes darle un beso a su macho.

Erza: y bien ? Que esperas para satisfacer las necesitas de tu reyna ?- pregunto mientras se tocaba un pecho con una mano y con la otra se acariciaba su vagina.

Naruto solo sonrio y posicionando su pene en la entrada ya humeda la penetro con fuerza.

Erza: Aaahhh! Si! Vamos! Empieza a f-Mmmmmmm!- no termino de hablar cuando un clon apareció a lado suyo el cual agarro su cabeza para hacerla tragar su pene.

Otro apareció el cual agarro la mano izquierda de la pelirroja para ponerla sobre su miembro y que empezara a mastúrbalo.

Esta reacciono de inmediato y empezó a mover sus caderas de acuerdo a las de naruto a la vez que su mano izquierda masturbaba el miembro del clon y empezaba a darle una mamada al otro clon.

Erza: MMMMM! AAAHHH! NARUTO! MMMMMM!- gemía de placer la pelirroja sin dejar de mamar y masturbar a los miembros de los clones.

En una esquina...

Yasaka: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Como me encanta montarte como una vaquera! Mmmmm!- gimiendo en voz alta a la vez que chupaba un miembro y otro lo masturbaba, sin dejar de brincar de arriba hacia abajo sobre un clon.

En otra parte de la sala...

Se encontraba jalter y saeko en la posición de stand carry con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de la cintura al igual que sus brazos en el cuello de los clones.

Saeko: Aaahhh! Mas! Dame mas darling! Aaahhh! Naruto!- gemía con una sonrisa de lujuria y unos ojos nublados por el placer.

Jalter: Mierda! Mierda! Vamos! Mas fuerte! No quiero sentir las piernas en la mañana!- gemía vulgarmente la avenger con una mirada de éxtasis en su cara.

Con yoruichi y konan las cuales estaban de pie abrazadas mientras los clones estaba detrás de ellas follandolas en la posición de doggy style.

Yoruichi: Aaahhh! Que rico! Mas! Follame como una gata en celo!- gemía con una cara ahegao en su rostro.

Konan: Dios! Dios! Como amo esto! Aaahhh! Narutooooo!- gritando de placer sintiendo como sus pechos se frotaban con los de yoruichi.

Con la pelea de irene y chisato las cuales ahora estaban en cuatro con un clon penetrando su vagina y otro en su ano.

Chisato: AAAHHH! AAAHHH! QUE PASA IRENE ?! CANSADA ?! AAAHHH!- gritaba mientras veia a su oponente.

Irene: AAAHHH! EN TUS SUEÑOS VACA! AAAHHH! NO PERDERE ANTE TI!- mientras le daba una sonrisa superior a la castaña.

2 horas despues...

Ahora el rubio estaba sentado en un sillón con erza y saeko chupando su pene entre turnos, mirando como irene y chisato eran penetradas por 2 clones

Yasaka y konan estaban con irene la cual era penetrada en la posición de misionero, estas estaban chupándole sus pechos mientras estimulaban su clítoris con sus manos.

Irene: Aaahhh! Detenganseeeee! Aaahhh! Por favor me voy correr!- gritaba de placer intentando resistir lo mas que podía.

Chisato estaba en la misma posición con jalter y yoruichi haciendo lo mismo que sus hermanas a la castaña.

Chisato: Kyaaa! Por favor! Detengansen! Aaahhh!- igual que la madura pelirroja estaba resistiendo lo mas que podia.

Pero sus hermanas chupándoles sus pechos y el clon follandola como un toro enfurecido no ayudaban mucho.

Mas cuando yoruichi se entero que ella lactaba, haciendo que su lado felino saliera a flote.

Yoruichi: Mmmm pero que rica leche tienes chisato, te voy a ordeñar cariño mmmmm- comento mientras volvia a chupar con gusto la leche de la ex-diosa.

Jalter: tengo que admitir que no esta mal vaca, talvez hagamos nuestra propia leche jajaja- rio mientras volvia a morder los pezones de la castaña y jugar con el clítoris de esta.

Chisato: Aaahhh! Que dicen ?! Aaahhh! No! Paren!- gimió llegando a su limite junto a la madre de erza.

Irene/chisato: ME CORROOOOOO!- gritaron juntas mientras llegaban a su orgasmo y liberaban sus fluidos vaginales.

Con erza y saeko ahora le estaban dando un titfuck el cual el rubio gozaba de la suavidad de los pechos de ambas.

Naruto: diablos! Me vengo!- grito al llegar a su limite corriéndose sobre los pechos de ambas.

Erza y saeko chuparon todo el semen de sus pechos y unos que cayeron en sus rostros a la vez que se daban un beso de lengua entre ellas.

La vista era excitante y maravillosa.

Erza/saeko: feliz navidad mi rey/darling.- dijeron ambas recostándose sobre el mientras envolvía el sus brazos alrededor de ellas.

Naruto: feliz navidad chicas.- dijo mientras los 3 miraban al resto del harem dominando sexualmente a las nuevas integrantes.

**Continuara...**

**Autor: bueno chicos este es el especial, fue algo corto en diferencia de otros caps y es debido a que solo pude escribirlo el lunes, jueves y viernes.**

**El martes y miercoles pues se tiene que convivir con la familia y esas cosas** 😊

**De ahora en adelante las principales se llamaran esposas y las secundarias novias.**

**Aun así aproveche para que se viera que las esposas vieran cuales eran las candidatas del mundo de FGO y HOTD a la vez que visitaban sus mundos y saludaban a sus conocidos.**

**Bueno espero que se la hayan pasado bien en navidad.**

**No habrá especial de fin de año, lo siento :v **

**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Trajes navideños de las chicas: **

**Erza: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcR6lKbkFGZ60OMyPFrGfxnwAgofKLLsNkjVVLBYVVxV74ijSzra).**

**Saeko: ( . /v1/fill/w_800,h_1227,q_80,strp/merry_christmas_saeko_by_krazie4anime_ ?token= 1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTIyNyIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcLzI4ZWQ4MzhhLTIyMzMtNGUwMy04ZjJhLTRiMjM2ODkzOWEyN1wvZDRqMWUzbC02MzRlZjYyNi1lOWNkLTQxMWUtYjliYy01MmRiNDU1NGUzZGYucG5nIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTgwMCJ9XV0sImF1ZCI6WyJ1cm46c2VydmljZTppbWFnZS5vcGVyYXRpb25zIl19.0zmn0BWqS9dAldiRenUGv4y8obzeJCIlZzMeq8jWzA8 ).**

**Yasaka: ( . /v1/fill/w_826,h_967,q_70,strp/christmas_yasaka_by_milfyasaka_ ?token= 1lHXNtftdDHPiSVSeTBy1aNcZsXWxs6l6X0EmUPss ).yoruichi: ( . ?token= 6QChwC6WA6ApzSD4G200X0CH75r_cKGPzOEILTeU ).**

**Jalter: ( .it/TRP2ihd3Mr7bV1R4Go0EvQucFb4KbzzSs-SUf_ ?auto=webp&s=346fb11f65c7f9683ba0f334f5c0e1ed01b186d6 ). **

**Konan: ( . ?token= 7XRwp3o-BHNzMYqxive-64O9RODqq0mVSI7xIjnE ).**

**Irene: ( . /v/t51.2885-15/e15/76845300_720554905134177_7362373477048014733_ ?_nc_ht= . &_nc_cat=109&oh=1ddd428d37f5fb29918e26ca8badfa0b&oe=5E81598E ).**

**Chisato: ( images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSb7humd-JIiejl5MyWG4cRe2YwgqZox2et1EQ_lxy3WUtzUrO1 ).**

**p.s. Si alguien quiere las imágenes me manda un mensaje ;v **


	8. NARUTO X ARTURIA

Naruto: muy bien...en donde putas estamos ?- pregunto mirando a su alrededor.

El junto arturia(lancer), jeanne (ruler), nobunaga(archer), musashi(saber), y el rey hassan (assasin) fueron los que se ofrecieron para ir a la singularidad.

Estaban en un bosque y según dicho por romani era en Japón.

Nobunaga y musashi se ofrecieron ya que pensaron que era divertido, tamamo estaba aburrida, jeanne quería conocer a su ¨cuñado¨ y rey hassan vino por que se lo pidió ritsuka.

Y por ahora se veía interesante en su opinión.

Naruto: bueno busquemos primero civilización a la vez que recolectamos información.

Todos asintieron con el rey hassan volviéndose en su forma espiritual para no llamar mucho la atención.

Pueblo

Naruto junto al grupo de servants lograron hospedarse en una posada para descansar y mañana iniciar con la búsqueda del grial al igual que los servants enemigos.

Tamamo: mikon estoy cansada, un buen baño arreglara eso.- comento a la vez que entraba rápidamente al baño.

Musashi solo se acostó en su cama cansada y cayo dormida, con nobunaga haciendo lo mismo.

Jeanne: entonces...dime como va tu relación con mi hermana ?- pregunto la ruler curiosa al rubio.

Naruto: hermana ? Bueno tengo entendido que son versiones distintas...por que le dices hermana ?- le regreso la pregunta haciendo que esta se riera.

Jeanne: en efecto, pero me gusta tratarla como mi hermana pequeña..es muy divertido.- dijo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

El rubio se rio de esto y le conto de como jalter se llevaba con el resto del harem y de su relación.

La ruler solo suspiro ante la agresividad de su hermana.

Estuvieron hablando un poco mas hasta que decidieron irse a dormir, excepto un servant.

Naruto cuando estaba por irse a dormir vio que faltaba arturia, concentrándose pudo ubicarla en el techo de la posada a lo cual se dirigió.

Llegando pudo ver como la lancer estaba mirando hacia la luna con la mirada perdida.

Naruto: hey! Arturia! Sucede algo ?- pregunto detrás de la servant la cual salió de su trance para mirarlo.

Arturia: ah...naruto...solo estaba pensando en el pasado...eso es todo.- respondió mientras ahora miraba hacia el horizonte.

Naruto: mmm el pasado eh ? Te importaría contarme sobre eso ?- pregunto curioso de poder escuchar sobre eso pero si l servant no quería, no se iba a meter en su privacidad.

La lancer se encontró en conflicto sobre contarle o no pero miro la cara curiosa y un poco preocupada del rubio.

Su cara obtuvo un leve sonrojo que pudo controlar rápidamente.

Esa cara suya era guapa a la vez, debía ser ilegal !

Le conto tanto desde que se convirtió en rey, guinevere, lancelot, mordred y sobre todo...la diosa ron...

El rubio escucho atentamente todo lo que decía la servant y podía decir que se escuchaba una gran cantidad de pesar y dolor.

Arturia: mi versión saber tiene razón...no debimos convertirnos en rey...en diferentes dimensiones o universos hemos fallado.- dijo con pesar y dolor.

Le fallaron a camelot, le fallaron a toda Britania.

Todo por no entender el corazón humano.

Naruto: supongo que no se puede evitar sentirse mal con el pasado, pero debes mirar hacia el futuro no crees ? Además que piensan tus caballeros sobre esto ?- pregunto a la servant.

Arturia: ellos...ellos...ellos creen que fue su culpa, que ellos me fallaron a mi no al revés.- respondió recordando como gawain, bedibere, mordred, tristan y lancelot.

En especial lancelot.

Le habían fallado a ella y por ende la caída de camelot también era su culpa.

Naruto: pues...desde mi punto de vista todos tienen la culpa.- comento para sorpresa de la servant.

Arturia: q-q-que ?- pregunto algo en shock por lo que escucho.

Naruto: arturia...esta bien que te sientas mal por fallar, todos hemos fallado en algo...en no poder proteger a alguien, no cumplir un sueño, no cumplir con las expectativas...entre otras cosas.- dijo el rubio con pesar.

En su caso fue ser muy débil y por ello no pudo traer a sasuke de regreso a la aldea y por ello, los sacrificios que hicieron sus compañeros fueron casi en vano.

Naruto: pero debemos aprender de ello y no volver a cometer ese mismo error, debemos seguir adelante por muy duro que sea...después de todo...el mejor maestro es el fracaso.- dijo con sabiduría el rubio.

Esto sorprendió a la servant la cual a pesar de que no estaba viva, aun conservaba sus sueños, sentimientos e ideales.

Naruto: y recuerda...gracias a ese fracaso...eres quién eres ahora, gracias a eso...pudiste venir a chaldea y conocer a todos los demás, los errores y fracasos también tienen su lado bueno.- dijo con una sonrisa honesta.

La pendragon se quedó callada ante lo que escucho, es cierto que le fallo a su reino y en un intento de salvarla a la humanidad mato a mucha gente en la singularidad de camelot.

Otro error en su vida.

Naruto: y por ultimo...diste lo mejor de ti no ?- pregunto a la rubia tetona la cual asintió.

Ante esto el ninja sonrió y se empezó a retirar para poder dormir un poco.

Naruto: entonces...es suficiente...al menos lo intentaste...a diferencia de otro...- dijo por ultimo bajando del techo dejando solo a la servant.

Lo importante de hacer algo es dar lo mejor de ti, puedes que lo logres o no pero es mucho mejor que no hacer nada.

Arturia: (seguir adelante...).- pensó viendo por donde se había ido su compañero rubio.

Time skip

Durante 5 días estuvieron de pueblo en pueblo, los cuales fueron atacados por rogue servants entre otros mas.

Naruto: rasengan!- impactando su técnica en la cabeza de un servant enemigo, matándolo instantáneamente.

Suspirando miro a su alrededor y vio que no quedaba ningun enemigo.

Naruto: bien hay que segu-

En eso todos sintieron una gran presencia de maldad logrando que todos se paralizaran excepto el rubio y el rey hassan.

?: bravo! Se encargaron de la minoria de mis peones...no pense que pidieran tu ayuda para resolver esta singularidad shinobi.- dijo una voz femenina con tono fuerte de autoridad y diversion.

Todos miraron en dirección de donde venia la voz solo para ver a una mujer de pelo rojo con ojos a juego.

Su atuendo era un spandex de color negro con partes de armadura negra sobre ella, una gran capa roja con unos adornos dorados saliendo del lado izquierdo.

En su mano traía una katana muy larga e irregular.

La presencia de esta mujer daba miedo...era como estar con un demonio...no...como algo mas allá de eso.

?: me presento guerreros, servant clase avenger, soy el rey demonio del sexto cielo, oda nobunaga!- grito a la vez que liberaba una gran ola de poder que hizo retroceder a musashi, nobunaga y tamamo.

Todos se sorprendieron de la identidad de la mujer y voltearon a ver al nobunaga con ellos.

Nobunaga: diablos...soy muy sexy!- grito con estrellas en sus ojos mientras miraba a su version avenger.

…...

Todos miraron con una mirada en blanco a la archer...

Tamamo: este no es momento para eso mikon!- grito furiosa y un poco asustada.

Oda: y bien que están esperando guerreros ?!- grito a la vez que invocaba una gran arma de fuego.

Naruto: jeanne!- grito a la servant ruler la cual rápidamente libero su noble phantasm.

La avenger solo se dedico a disparar a la barrera, después de todo cuanto duraría ?

El rubio y su grupo vio la barrera empezaba a romperse lentamente.

El rubio salió rápidamente de la barrera para lanzarle unas balas de aire a la avenger la cual bloqueo con su arma.

Detrás de ella apareció su versión archer la cual le apunto con sus armas.

Nobunaga: lo siento hermana! Pero solo hay lug-

Boom!

Todos retrocedieron al ver que la avenger libero una gran cantidad de poder que hizo explotar el área.

Oda: jajaja dejemos esto para después guerreros! Si desean el grial los veré en mi castillo al norte! Jajajajaja- todos escucharon a la servant avenger solo para después sentir que su presencia se iba del lugar.

El rubio vio como nobunaga, tamamo, jeanne y musashi tenían unas leves quemaduras. Arturia solo unos raspones en su armadura y el rey hassan no tenía ningún rasguño.

Naruto: bueno al menos sabemos a dónde ir para terminar esto...- dijo de forma seria.

Time skip

Un maldito ejercito de esqueletos, dragones, onis de 5,000,000,000.

Todos (excepto el abuelo) tragaron saliva al ver esto.

Naruto: ( kurama voy a usar solo tu chakra para esto, tengo que guardar mi energía para avenger ).- dijo telepáticamente a su compañero el cual asintió.

Con todo el poder combinado que tenían destruyeron a casi todo el ejercito...casi...

Faltaba todavía un millon y tamamo, nobunaga, musashi, jeanne inclusive arturia estaban agotadas.

El rubio se abrio paso hacia el castillo el cual en tan solo unos instantes...exploto...

En medio de las ruinas estaba el rey del sexto cielo con los brazos cruzados.

Oda: me canse de esperar...vamos! Empecemos con esto!- grito al ver que el rubio había llegado a la cima.

La batalla estuvo a favor de la avenger debido a que el rubio no estaba tan enfocado en la batalla, estaba mas preocupado por sus compañeros servants que tenían dificultades.

Al ver esto la avenger se separo del rubio para su confusión...la cual no duro mucho al ver que la avenger estaba liberando su noble phantasm.

Oda: Hajunhenjō ･ Sanzen Daisen Ten Maou!- grito a la vez miles de proyectiles de fuego se liberaban hacia los servants.

Arturia y los demás vieron como grandes proyectiles de fuego semejando a meteoritos se dirigían hacia ellos pero...

Naruto apareció destruyendo con unos rasenshuriken los que iban contra ellos mientras el resto caía sobre el ejercito enemigo.

Aterrizando mientras respiraba de manera agitada, eso le consumió una gran cantidad de energía.

Oda: jajaja enserio ? Fuiste a proteger a un servant ? Ni siquiera están vivos!- grito sonriendo ante la estupidez realizada por el ninja.

Naruto:…...están vivos...- dijo en voz baja pero todos los escucharon.

Oda: que ? - pregunto confundida.

Naruto: dije que están vivos ! No importa que no tengan un cuerpo de carne como yo! Ellos están vivos! Tienen deseos! Tiene gustos y disgustos! Ideales! No hables de ellos como si solo fueran robots!- grito mientras se ponía de pie con una mirada furiosa y determinada.

Arturia y jeanne se sintieron conmovidas por sus palabras mientras que el resto sintió admiración por el rubio.

Oda: jejeje tengo que admitirlo no esta mal guerrero pero...- se quedo callada unos momentos mientras su cara se quedaba en blanco por unos momentos solo para segundos después tornarse a una de molestia.

Oda: tch! Maldito seas mago!...bien los dejare irse...en los restos del castillo estan 2 griales...llévatelos shinobi te lo ganaste...- dijo a la vez que un portal se abría detrás de ella para poder entrar no sin antes darle una advertencia.

Oda: será mejor que te cuides de ahora en adelante uzumaki...al parecer a alguien no le gusto que despertaras ¨ese¨ poder.- fue lo ultimo que dijo para entrar al portal y desaparecer.

Todo el lugar estuvo en silencio después de eso...hasta que...

Tamamo: lo logramos mikon!- grito mientras saltaba y alzaba su puño en señal de victoria olvidando su cansancio.

Time skip

Regresando a chaldea el rubio dio uno de los griales a la vez que se quedaba con el otro por su ayuda ya que solo necesitaban los de las singularidades.

Hablando de eso la séptima singularidad se acercaba, todos esperaban que ritsuka se recuperara para entonces.

Ahora estaban festejando en el comedor con emiya, boudica y raikou haciendo ramen a peticion de naruto y musashi.

El rubio se encontraba feliz de haber encontrado a un compañero de la comida de los dioses.

Como de costumbre algunos servants de chaldea se colaron al festejo aun que no les importaba al rubio y al resto.

Excepto arturia o mejor dicho las arturias, ella no iba a compartir su comida con nadie.

Bueno...talvez con cierto aliado de la justicia...y cierto rubio...

Arturia: ano...naruto ? Puedo sentarme contigo ?- pregunto algo tímida ya que traía unos grandes platos de comida.

Naruto: claro no hay problema arturia.- dijo mientras el tenía su plato de ramen.

La lancer se sintió feliz y se sentó a lado de su derecha a lo cual jeanne llego para sentarse a su izquierda.

Musashi: ey naruto tengamos un duelo de comida!- llego sentándose en frente de el.

Naruto: ho ? Quieres desafiarme ? A mi ?- pregunto en tono ratador a lo cual la samurai asintió con la cabeza.

Algunos se acercaron para ver este duelo ¨épico¨.

Naruto: emiya ! Prepara unos ramens! Hoy vamos a ver quien es el mejor!- grito mientras miraba desafiante a la samurai.

Ahora Naruto y musashi se encontraban en su competencia de ver quien comía más ramen, que termino con la victoria del rubio y una desmayada musashi que ya no podía continuar.

Algunos festejaron esto debido a que le apostaron al rubio y otros molestos porque le apostaron a musashi.

Arturia se alejó para ir con su viejo mentor con un plan en mente.

Arturia: merlin...necesito tu ayuda con algo...- dijo mientras miraba seriamente al mago de las flores el cual sonreía de manera divertida.

Merlin: oh ? Dime que necesita mi rey ? Acaso seria capturar el corazón de un hombre ? - pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Cosa que le valió que la lanza del mundo estuviera en su cuello.

Arturia: no me tientes merlin.- dijo molesta y con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Con naruto después de ayudar a okita a llevar a musashi hacia su habitación se dispuso a ir a la suya para descansar.

Cuando llego vio que estaba arturia con solo su expandes que llevaba debajo de su armadura.

La servant estaba sentada en su cama.

Naruto: arturia que haces en mi habitación, necesitas algo ?- pregunto curioso de por que estaba aquí.

Arturia: naruto...en realidad si...eh venido para poder hablar contigo...- respondió con una cara seria pero tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El rubio asintió mientras se sentaba a lado de ella esperando a que le hablara sobre el asunto.

La lancer al tenerlo cerca empezó a perder toda la resolución y valentía que había reunido.

Así que como manejarlo ?

Al final se decidido ir de forma directa.

Se lanzo hacia el derribándolo en el proceso en la cama solo para poder plantearle un beso un poco tímido e torpe.

El rubio abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero cerro los ojos a la vez que devolvía el beso a la servant la cual estaba horcajadas encima de el.

Solo unos segundos después ambos se separaron sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

Arturia: eso..lo explica todo ?- pregunto tímida ya que en su vida como humana jamás estuvo interesada en el sexo opuesto

Naruto: no tanto...podrías explicarme...aun que sea solo un poco.- dijo sin apartar su mirada de ella.

La servant adquirió una mirada de vergüenza al tener que hablar sobre sus sentimientos, pero no quedaba de otra mas que hacerlo.

Tomando unas respiraciones profundas decidido explicar lo mejor que podía sus sentimientos de admiración y amor.

Arturia: empecé a desarrollar interés físico por ti desde la primera vez que te vi, al principio era solo eso...pero después de que te sacrificaste para salvarnos del rey mago y ahora con nobunaga avenger.- dijo a la vez que se colocaba su mano en el lugar de su corazón.

El rubio no dijo nada para poder escuchar atentamente los sentimientos de la servant.

Arturia: tu trágico pasado y como no te dejaste vencer a la vez de como superaste cualquier obstáculo en tu camino, tu firme determinación, tu actitud amistosa hacia a todos y tu amabilidad de ayudar a quien lo necesitara hacían que mi corazón...no...mi corazón y el de otras latiera con fuerza.- dijo con una cara dulce algo raro de ella.

Naruto podía sentir que lo que decía era cierto, no había mentira en sus palabras.

Arturia: fue entonces que descubrí...que empecé a desarrollar sentimientos de una doncella enamorada...pero no sabia que hacer...tenia dudas de mi misma por mis errores pasados...pero tu me dijiste que no los olvidara ni negara ya que gracias a ellos son quien soy en este momento.- comento recordando esa noche.

Arturia: después no eh dejado de pensar en ti...en mi...en futuro juntos...- dijo recostándose mas sobre el ninja haciendo que este sintiera los grandes pechos de la lancer.

Arturia: así que por favor...hazme tuya...aunque sea solo esta noche yo...quiero ser tu mujer...- dijo mirándolo con amor, deseo y ansiedad.

El ninja rápidamente cambio de posiciones ahora con el encima de ella.

Naruto: tranquila...no soy un hombre de solo una noche...pero estas segura de estar conmigo ? Tengo un harem y no se como lo tomen tus caballeros.- pregunto a la lancer si estaba al 100% segura de esto.

Arturia: si...me molesta un poco tener que compartir...pero eso demuestra que tienes un gran corazón para amar a mas de una mujer...y en cuanto a mis caballeros yo me encargare de ellos.- dijo lo ultimo en voz baja con un tono de mando.

El rubio solo se rio ante eso solo para besarla de manera lenta y gentil, ya que ella era nuevo en esto.

Al igual que jalter cuando hicieron el amor.

La servant rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del rubio a la vez que sus manos jugaban con el cabello de este.

Arturia: ( así que esto...era lo que experimentaste mis otros yo ?).- pensó mientras disfrutaba del beso.

Después de todo ella sabia que su versión saber tuvo un amorío con un chico pelirrojo, que era una versión antigua de emiya.

Mientras que saber alter estaba en el harem de ritsuka y su versión alter estaba en una relación lesbiana con florence nightingale.

No pudo evitar sentir una llama de celos en ese entonces ya que era la única sin una pareja hasta que llego le rubio.

Dejando de pensar en eso se concentró mas en el beso, ya que no tenia experiencia en esto.

Solo se tardo unos minutos mas para poder ganar experiencia, separándose del rubio para tomar un poco de aire y volver a cambiar de posiciones con ella arriba y el abajo.

Volvió a besarlo con mas pasión y ansiedad que antes inclusive introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su pareja.

No queriendo quedarse atrás el rubio hizo lo mismo iniciando así una batalla de lenguas, que al final el gano por mayor experiencia en el acto.

Arturia: Mmmmmmm!- gimió sintiéndose excitada al ser dominada por su pareja.

El rubio empezó a sentirse un poco mas travieso y puso sus manos en el redondo trasero de la lancer.

La servant se separo de el arqueando la espalda a la vez que soltaba un gran gemido.

Todas estas sensaciones y emociones eran nuevas para ella y la estaban volviendo loca.

Para confusión del rubio la lancer se quito encima de el para ir al baño de su habitación.

Arturia: espera aquí mi guerrero.- dijo mirándolo por encima de su hombro a la vez que retomaba su camino hacia el baño.

Naruto podía ver como el rey de camelot mecía sus caderas de lado a lado.

En lo que esperaba a la servant decidido quitarse su ropa solo quedando con su ropa interior, en eso vio como la rubia había dejado la puerta abierta y con pasos silenciosos quiso echar un vistazo.

Lo que vio era realmente hermoso, la servant de clase lancer totalmente desnuda, con su cuerpo mojado por la regadera.

Era una vista que a partir de ahora él podía apreciar.

Arturia sabía que el rubio la estaba mirando, pero no le dio importancia, más bien la hacía sentir deseada y eso le gustaba mucho.

El rubio regreso a la cama para sentarse en ella para esperar a su nueva amante que al parecer estaba preparándose para lo que viene.

Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho...

Arturia: perdóname se te hice esperar mucho mi guerrero.- dijo saliendo del baño totalmente desnuda.

Naruto tuvo una vista del majestuoso cuerpo del rey de gran bretaña, su cintura delgada acompañada de unas anchas caderas.

Piernas suaves y esbeltas que daban ganas de tocarlas y acariciarlas.

Y lo mejor sus grandes pechos grandes copa G, su redondo y jugoso trasero en forma de burbuja que daban ganas de azotarlo.

Lo curioso era que su vagina contaba con vello púbico rubio no recortado, hasta que recordó que en la era que ella vivió era común para hombres y mujeres tenerlo.

Sin mencionar que no había ¨herramientas¨ para quitarlo.

De alguna forma su cabello ya estaba seco y atado en su moño habitual.

Se veía hermosa con el pelo suelto, pero también estaba bien así.

La servant en un momento invoco su lanza rhongomyniad para confusión del rubio, en eso la lanza empezo a girar de forma lenta y a brillar en toda la habitacion.

Cuando la luz se apago su habitacion habia cambiado y ahora tenia el aspecto de una alcoba de un rey de la edad medieval.

Con una gran cama matrimonial, sabanas y mantas finas de color azul, un colchón muy suave, y un mosquitero de cama matrimonial.

La alcoba de un rey.

Arturia: lo mejor para mi hombre.- dijo con orgullo y algo de arrogancia en su tono de voz.

Naruto: como lo hi-

Arturia: le pide algunos consejos a merlin sobre...ciertas cosas...no fue tan difícil crear una pequeña dimensión de bolsillo solo para nosotros.- dijo con orgullo ante su logro.

Cuando fue la diosa rhongomyniad pudo crear una replica exacta de camelot, ella por su parte no sabia así que busco ayuda en su mentor...aunque fue molesto tratar con el por las burlas.

La recompensa lo había valido.

Arrodillándose frente al rubio pudo tener el honor de despojarlo de su ultima prenda, dando asi a la liberacion de la gran ¨lanza¨ que poseía el hombre frente a ella.

Arturia: ( esta...es su lanza...la lanza que puede doblegar hasta la mujer mas orgullosa y poderosa).- pensó mirando con lujuria el gran miembro del rubio.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces, empezó a lamerlo de forma lenta dando pequeñas lamidas al pene del rubio.

El rubio por su parte solo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la servant para que se acercara un poco más.

Aceptando de buen gusto la lancer, dejo de lamer el miembro para empezar a chuparlo.

Empezó metiendo solo la cabeza en su boca y luego se alejaba, estuvo así un tiempo hasta que pudo meter todo el pene en su boca.

La cabeza de la lancer se movía hacia adelante y atrás de forma constante, ni muy rápida ni muy lenta.

El rubio miro hacia el techo a la vez que soltaba un leve suspiro de placer sintiendo la caliente boca de su compañera rubia sobre su miembro.

Al escuchar el respiro de placer de su pareja, arturia no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha.

Eso significaba que estaba haciendo una gran trabajo complaciéndolo, pero no era suficiente.

Quería hacerlo sentir mejor.

Sacando el miembro cubierto de saliva de su boca procedió a ponerlo entre sus enormes pechos, provocando que el rubio soltara otro suspiro de placer.

Había escuchado de unas servants del harem de ritsuka que el y otros hombres disfrutaban de una buena mamada y algo llamado ttifuck el cual consistía en poner sus pechos sobre el pene del hombre y moverlos de arriba hacia abajo.

Un pequeño pensamiento vino a su mente al imaginar que sus caballeros la vieran realizando este acto desvergonzado.

No cabe decir que eso la excito aún más haciendo que su vagina se pusiera más húmeda de lo que ya estaba.

Terminando su línea de pensamiento empezó a mover sus pechos de arriba hacia abajo y en ocasiones hacia que uno bajara y otro subiera invirtiendo los movimientos.

Naruto: diablos! Que bien se sienten tus pechos arturia.- dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con su mano izquierda.

Arturia: me alegro que te guste...master.- comento en un tono de lujuria sacándole una sonrisa al shinobi por el apodo.

Master sonaba muy sexy en su opinión.

La servant vio como la cabeza del miembro sobresalía de sus pechos, sacando su lengua le daba unas leves lamidas cada vez que subía.

El shinobi estaba disfrutando del titfuck de arturia, a pesar de no tener experiencia tenia unos buenos instintos los cuales la ayudaban a guiarse.

Sin mencionar que sus pechos eran extremadamente suaves y firmes, dignos de un rey.

El sexo oral del rubio duro media hora mas hasta que el rubio llego a su límite para fortuna de la lancer la cual se empezaba a cansar un poco.

Naruto se puso de pie a la vez que quitaba los pechos de arturia sobre su miembro, solo para tomar con ambas manos la cabeza de esta y hacerla tragar por completo su pene.

La confusión de la rubia no duro mucho cuando en tan solo unos segundos fue obligada a una garganta profunda por parte de amante.

Naurto: arg!- grito mientras liberaba su espesa semen en lo boca de la servant.

Arturia: Mmmmmmm!- gimió al beber una gran cantidad de semen sintiendo que se ahogaba en el.

Los ojos rodaban a la parte superior de su cráneo a la vez que leves lagrimas salían de la esquina de sus ojos.

Terminando de correrse libero a la lancer la cual pudo beber todo el semen del rubio sin dejar que nada se escapara.

Esta aprovecho para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire ya que se asfixiaba un poco.

Pero no tenía tiempo para recuperarse.

En tan solo un parpadeo estaba en el aire con el shinobi cargándola de las piernas y posicionando su miembro en su entrada ya húmeda.

Naruto: bien...hora de domarte leona..- terminando de hablar la penetro con fuerza haciendo que esta arqueara su espalda y gritara de placer.

**Standing carry**

Arturia: Aaahhh! Esta adentro! Esta adentro!- grito con los ojos y boca abiertos a la vez que empezaba a respirar de manera agitada.

La sensación de tener algo de ese tamaño dentro era indescriptible.

Dejando de mirar al techo, miro al rubio solo para plantearle un gran beso que inicio una batalla de lengua mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañero.

Arutia: Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Dios...Mmmmm!- gemía entre besos mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el del rubio y envolvía sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este.

Quería estar lo más apegado posible a naruto.

Por su parte este pudo sentir los grandes pechos de la lancer presionándose con sus pectorales, sintiendo del mismo modo los duros pezones de esta.

No queriendo perder más el tiempo la empezó a subir y bajar a un ritmo ni muy lento ni rápido a la vez.

Arturia: Aahh! Si! Aahh! Aahh! Dios! Que es esto! Aahh!- gemía mientras descubría estas nuevas sensaciones que experimentaba su cuerpo y mente.

El rubio por su parte mantuvo la misma velocidad 10 minutos para que se acostumbrará un poco, solo para empezar a moverse más rápido.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Que rico! Se siente tan bien! Aaahhh!- gemía empezando a disfrutar de esta actividad llamada sexo.

Escuchando los elogios de la servant aumento mas la fuerza de sus embestidas logrando que su pene golpeara repetidamente el cuello uterino de esta.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Mi útero! Está golpeando mi útero! Aaahhh!- gritaba pensando que si eso era posible.

Naruto escucho los gritos de placer de la mujer en sus brazos y no pudo evitar sonreir.

En eso vio como los grandes pechos de la lancer.

Separandose un poco de la lancer para que los grandes pechos de esta empezaran mecerse de arriba hacia abajo.

Capturando con su boca el pecho izquierdo no tardo en empezar a chupar con fuerza el duro pezón de color rosa.

Arturia: Aaahhh! N-no! Esperaaaaa! Es demasiado! Aaahhh!- gemía en voz alta sintiendo como el placer iba aumentando.

El rubio vio que los gritos de placer de la lancer aumentaron lo cual lo hizo deducir que sus pechos eran muy sensibles.

Empezó a morder de manera ligera el pezón de esta logrando que gritara aun mas.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Increible! El placer sigue aumentando! Aaahhh!- gritaba sintiendo como su mente poco a poco iba perdiendo algo de cordura.

Ahora solo pensaba en recibir mas de esto, mas y mas.

Arturia: Aaahhh! No te detengas! Algo viene! Aaahhh! Se acerca!- sus gemidos empezaron a transformarse en gritos al sentir como su orgasmo venia con gran fuerza.

Naruto solo empezó a moverse con mas fuerza y rapidez.

Subiéndola y bajándola con una fuerza y velocidad inhumana.

Hasta que el rubio por fin pudo penetrar el cuello uterino de la servant para introducirse en su utero, dando como resultado a un orgasmo alucinante.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Por camelot! Me vengo! AAAAHHHH!- grito a la vez que su vagina liberaba una gran cantidad de fluidos vaginales empapando la entrepierna del rubio y algunos cayendo en el suelo.

Naruto solo apretó los dientes al sentir como la apretada vagina de la servant se volvía mas estrecha y se contrai.

El rubio vio la cara de arturia la cual tenia los ojos abiertos, su boca abierta con la lengua de fuera y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

En eso acerco su rostro al de ella para poder darle un beso suave para poder sacarla del trance en el que estaba.

La lancer acepto muy feliz el beso a la vez que con sus manos jugaban con el pelo del rubio.

Naruto luego se dirigió a la cama en donde puso a cuatro patas a la servant.

La cual gateo igual que un felino en la cama.

Arturia: me han llamado el rey león...pero ti...mi hombre, mi master...soy tu leona...ven...reclámame como tuya.- comento a la vez que mecía su trasero para excitarlo aun mas.

Lo cual funciono porque rápidamente el rubio estaba detrás de ella, antes de posicionar su miembro le dio una nalgada juguetona.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Hazlo otra vez...por favor!- grito mientras lo miraba por encima de su hombro.

Pero entonces naruto la penetro de manera brusca y rápida.

**Doggy style**

Arturia: Aaahhh! Esta adentro de nuevo!- gimió al volver a sentirse llena y unida a su amante de pelo rubio.

El cual ni lento ni perezoso empezó a embestir con rapidez y fuerza.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Si! Mas! No pares! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Mas!- empezó a gemir más fuerte que la vez anterior sintiendo como la lujuria iba superando su cordura de manera rápida.

Slap!

Arturia: Kya! Mi master! Aaahhh!- gimió al sentir como la empezaban azotar su trasero.

Naruto: no era esto lo que querías arturia eh ?- pregunto mientras volvía azotarla su suave y redondo trasero.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Arturia: Aaahhh! Si! Si! Castígame! Eh sido una reyna muy mala! Aaahhh!- gemía mirando por encima de su hombro al rubio.

Este sonrió mientras mantenía un firme agarre en la cintura de la servant con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha le azotaba su trasero.

Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap!

Eso mas el sonido de carne golpeando carne sumado a los gritos de placer de arturia, era lo que se escuchaba en toda la habitación la cual ya empezaba a oler a sexo.

Arturia: Naruto! Aaahhh! Mas fuerte! Mas rápido! Aaahhh! Aaahhh!- gemía más fuerte mientras tenía una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados disfrutando del placer que la envolvía.

El rubio complació las suplicas de su nueva mujer empezando a moverse más rápido haciendo que el cuerpo de la servant se meciera hacia frente y atras, con la cama empezando a rechinar.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Asi! Asi! Por camelot! Que rico!- gritaba pensando en cómo pudo vivir sin esto en su vida.

Naruto vio como las grandes tetas de su compañera rubia se mecían de adelante y atrás, no logrando resistirse se recostó sobre la espalda de esta y con su mano derecha agarro el pecho derecho y empezaba a jugar con el.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Mis pechos! Mis pechos! Aaahhh! Si! Aaahhh!- mientras alzaba un poco la mirada y abría entrecortadamente sus ojos.

Naruto: te gusta que juegue con ellos cierto ? Tus grandes y lascivos pechos reyna puta ?- susurro a su oído sacando su lado dominante que había obtenido con el tiempo.

Arturia: si! Si! Me gusta! Me gusta! Juega con ellos son tuyos!- gemía ya con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara.

Nadie jamás se imaginó ver esta expresión en la cara orgullosa del rey de camelot, la de una mujer ahogándose en el placer.

Apretando y tanteándolo como le diera la gana el suave pecho de la lancer y en ocasiones pellizcando el pezón endurecido sacándole chillidos de placer a la mujer.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Naruto! Ahí viene! Viene de nuevo! Aaahhh! Ya casi!- gemía sintiendo como se estaba acercando su segundo orgasmo de esta noche.

Al escuchar esto empezó a embestirla con más fuerza a la vez que con mano derecha apretando ambos senos de la rubia.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Ya viene! Ya viene! Aaahhh! Por camelot!- grito al correrse por segunda vez.

El rubio dio una última embestida la cual golpeo con fuerza el punto G haciendo que el orgasmo de la lancer fuera mas grande, a la vez que le daba un beso de lengua.

Arturia: MMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmm!- gimió en la boca del rubio sintiendo como su vagina se contraía con fuerza y liberaba una gran cantidad de fluidos.

Sin mencionar como el rubio violaba su boca con su lengua.

Sintiendo como su orgasmo disminuía el rubio la coloco esta vez encima de él.

El rubio tenía sus manos en la suave cintura de la lancer y esta tenía sus manos puestas en los abdominales de su amante.

Naruto: escuche que tenías la habilidad de ¨montura¨ de rango A...porque no me lo muestras cabalgando a este semental ?- pregunto divertido el rubio.

**Cowgirl **

La servant solo sonrio en respuesta mientras se dejaba caer sobre el gran miembro del rubio.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Querido camelot! Me partes en dos mi master!- gimió sintiendo como el enorme pene llegaba a su cuello uterino.

Poniendo un poco de fuerza en sus manos para tener equilibrio empezó a saltar sobre el rubio el cual soltó un jadeo de placer.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Por excalibur! Mas! Dame mas master!- gritaba mientras lo montaba con toda la fuerza y velocidad que tenia.

Pero no era suficiente.

El rubio poniendo también algo de fuerza en sus manos, la ayudo a subir y bajar de su miembro logrando que el placer fuera mayor.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Asi! No pares! No pares master! Follame como una leona en celoooo!- susya estaban en la parte superior de su cabeza con su lengua de fuera.

Naruto: ya sacaste tu lado pervertido eh ? Dime a quien le pertenece tu trasero ?- hablo mientras le daba una nalgada a su trasero ya rojo por los azotes anteriores.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Tuyo! Solo tuyo! Mi master! Aaahhh!- gemia con una sonrisa pervertida y sus ojos nublados por el placer.

Naruto: a quien le pertenece sus pechos ?- volvio a preguntar a la vez que ponia una mano en uno de los senos de esta y lo apretaba.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Tuyos mi rey! Son tuyos! Todo mi cuerpo lascivo es tuyo para que lo folles como te guste! Aaahhh!- gemía como una perra...no...como una leona en celo siendo dominada por su macho.

El rubio al escuchar esto se encendió aun mas y sus empujes se volvieron erráticos mientras la lancer lo montaba con mas fuerza.

Poniendo ambas manos sobre el gran busto de la servant para empezar apretarlos sin lastimarla mucho y en ocasiones pellizcando los pezones.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Si! Me alegro que mi cuerpo sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti mi rey!- gritaba a la vez que ponia sus manos detrás de su cabeza para darle mas libertad a su hombre con sus pechos.

Naruto: tal vez...al final...si me gustan los pechos grandes...como ero-sennin.- hablo entre jadeos el rubio sin dejar de embestirla y jugar con sus pechos.

Después de una cantidad de tiempo la servant llego a su tercer orgasmo de la noche.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Naruto! Me vengo! Me vengo! KYAAAAA!- grito soltando un lindo gemido a la vez que se corría sobre su amante el cual apretó los dientes al sentir como su vagina se contraía.

Una ronda más y el podría correrse dentro de su amante.

Durante esta ronda el cabello de arturia quedo suelto de su moño quedando libre, este caía sobre su espalda llegando por encima de su trasero.

Moviéndola con delicadeza viendo que estaba en las ultimas la acostó sobre la cama con las piernas abiertas y el sobre ella.

Vio como su rostro una vez frio, orgulloso e impasible era ahora la de una doncella enamorada la cual veía al amor de su vida.

Arturia: te amo...- dijo mirándolo con amor y aprecio sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

El rubio puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de esta y la otra agarraba la mano de arturia a lado de cabeza.

Naruto: yo también te amo.- respondió a la vez que entraba en ella por cuarta y última vez esta noche.

**missionary**

Arturia: Aaahhh! Nunca! Nunca me canso de esto!- gimió con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de felicidad.

Naruto empezó a moverse con fuerza y velocidad queriendo terminar la noche con una explosión.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Aaahhhh! Naruto! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Master!- gemia de felicidad mientras sus pechos volvían a mecerse por los empujes.

El rubio tomo con su boca uno de estos para volver a chupar los pezones rosados de su leona.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Si! Que rico! Si! Hazme el amor como una puta! Como tu mujer! Como tu esposa! Aaahhh!- gemia de placer y felicidad.

Naruto empezo a moverse con mas fuerza y velocidad que las otras veces sacandol grandes gemidos a la servant.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Que rico! Aaahhh! Master! Aaahhh!- gritaba de placer sin pudor alguno que los escucharan.

No era como si fuera posible de cualquier modo.

Naruto dejo de chupar el pezón de la lancer para volver a plantearle otro beso de lengua en donde igual fue dominada por su amante.

Arturia: Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!- gemía entre los besos que tenía con su pareja rubia.

Dejando de besarla se dedicó a llevarla al último orgasmo de su noche a la vez que el llegaba al suyo.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Naruto! Master! No te detengas! Aaahhh! Mas fuerte! Mas rápido!- gritaba ya una vez cerca de su orgasmo.

El rubio estaba igual de cerca de su orgasmo así que aumento sus embestidas con toda la fuerza que tenía, golpeando una y otra vez el punto de G de su hembra.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Dios! Qu rico! Aaahhh!

Llegando a su límite dio una última estocada la cual atravesó una vez el cuello uterino de la servant, permitiéndole llegar a su útero y liberar su gran carga de semen dentro de arturia, reclamándola como suya y de nadie más.

Arturia: Aaahhh! Por camelot! Por camelot! Master! NARUTO!- termino corriéndose gritando el nombre del humano que había robado su corazón.

A la vez que sentía como el rubio depositaba una gran cantidad de semen en su útero, como si tratara de embarazarla.

Su orgasmo mas grande de su vida, mas la sensación del semen fértil llenando su útero y la imaginación de quedar embarazada de su hombre hicieron que se desmayara con una sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción en su rostro.

El rubio tomo unos momentos mas liberando su semen dentro de la inconsciente mujer enfrente de el.

Viendo esto cuando termino de correrse saco su miembro mientras daba un leve suspiro.

Dio una última mirada al cuerpo majestuoso de su nueva mujer el cual estaba cubierto por una capa fina de sudor, acostándose a su lado mientras esta de manera inscociente se acurrucaba en su pecho aplastando sus senos contra su tórax.

Naruto también entro en el mundo de los sueños acompañando a su leona.

En la mañana ambos estaban acurrucados en la cama ya que arturia no tenía nada de fuerza en sus piernas y si lo intentaba la verían caminar con una cojera.

Naruto: supongo que supere tus expectativas ? Mi leona ?- pregunto un divertido y curioso con su vieja personalidad volviendo hacer la misma.

Su lado dominante y sádico solo salía en la cama y se alegraba d eso.

Arturia: como no tienes idea naruto, y yo ? Estuve de acuerdo a tus gustos ?- pregunto temerosa de su respuesta.

Naruto: lo hiciste tranquila, entonces...estarás conmigo a partir de ahora ?- pregunto el rubio.

Arturia: por supuesto que si...cariño.- respondió dándole una mirada dulce de amor.

**Time skip**

Después de esa noche arturia había decidido ir con el al lugar donde vivía, pero tenía que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes en chaldea a lo cual naruto asintió.

Ahora el rubio se encontraba en la enfermería con un ya semi-recuperado ritsuka.

Naruto: entonces ritsuka ya te encuentras mejor ?- pregunto viendo que aun tenia unas vendas en su cabeza y en su mano izquierda.

Ritsuka: si pero la enfermera me quiere en observación una semana mas...y bueno...no puedo negarme aunque pueda jejeje- hablo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro.

Nadie podía negarse ante la orden de la enfermera florence nightingale.

NADIE!

Naruto: jejeje entiendo...dime podrías ayudarme a descubrir un nuevo poder que tengo, eh estado muy curioso sobre ello ya que de un dia para otro lo tenia sin mencionar que cambio el color de mis ojos.- también había aumentado en gran medida su poder y resistencia sexual.

El joven se concentro mirando al rubio para ver sus estadísticas.

Esto siempre lo hacia cada vez que un nuevo servant era invocado en chaldea.

Ritsuka: Mmmm pero que ? Bueno...tengo que admitir que eso es un poco roto naruto-san.- menciono con una sonrisa tensa y nerviosa.

El rubio solo alzo una ceja confundido.

Ritsuka: te suena el nombre de...¨poder espiral¨...?- pregunto el ultimo master de la humanidad.

Por otra parte arturia se encontraba diciéndoles a sus caballeros y versiones suyas su decisión sobre dejar chaldea.

Sus contrapartes lo entendieron pero los caballeros de la mesa redonda no lo aceptaron, diciendo que el rubio no era digno del corazón de su rey.

En especial mordred la cual se oponía firmemente, bedivere fue el mas sensato y acepto con gusto la decisión de su rey.

Feliz de que esta encontrara la felicidad que había renunciado hace mucho tiempo.

Mordre, gawain, lancelot y tristan recibieron un ataque de rhongomyniad de una furiosa reyna león que se cansó de sus quejas.

Pero su mente tenía otra cosa.

En su plática con el rubio de su harem menciono que había una hembra alfa.

Pero ella se negaba estar por debajo de cualquier mujer.

Su orgullo como rey y mujer se lo impedían.

Esta leona estaba más que lista para pelear por el puesto de hembra alfa.

**Omake**

Lalter: por favor solo esta noche!- dijo la versión alter de la arturia lancer.

Se encontraba abrazando a florence por la espalda la cual estaba checando unos papeles de su master.

Florence: no.- dijo de forma uniforme ante la suplica de su amante.

Lalter: por favor.- dijo de forma suplicando a la vez que le agarraba un pecho.

Esto hizo que la enfermera se levantara de la cama a la vez que invocaba...una cama de enfermería.

Later: eh...era juego ca-cariño! Ca-calmate!- dijo en un tono desesperado.

Florence: hora del tratamiento!- grito a la vez se abalanzaba contra la alter.

Lalter: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- todo chaldea escucho el grito de la servant alter pero decidieron ignorarlo...por su seguridad.

**Continuara...**

**Autor: no juego FGO pero estoy al tanto de algunas cosas por páginas y eso, y tengo entendido que florence, lalter y mordred eran familia en un evento.**

**O algo así creo jajajaja.**

**Mañana interludio 10 **

**Como suena mejor que arturia llame a naruto: master, maestro, cariño.**

**Naruto uzumaki**

**Nivel inicial: 6A**

**Nivel actual: 5C**

**habilidades: poder espiral, respiración de viento, senjutsu, chakra.**

**futuras habilidades: haki, adamantium (brazos), séptimo sentido, absorción de energía.**

**¨Assimilation Of Power¨**

**esta habilidad permite que un personaje pueda asimilar poderes que no sean de su universo.**

**los poderes que puede adoptar varían según su personalidad, características, voluntad, etc.**

**Dato extra: esta habilidad es poseída por la mayoría de los protagonistas de fanfcition crossover que han podido dominar el poder de otro mundo.**

**El nivel de poder se esta basando : wiki/Tiering_System**


	9. interludio 10

**En algún lugar del tiempo y espacio.**

**Universo FGO - templo de solomon.**

Oda: porque me pediste que me retirara? - pregunto molesta la vengador, estaba por enfrentarse con ese guerrero rubio.

Estaba segura que su batalla iba a hacer memorable.

Solomon o mas bien goetia en el cuerpo de solomon que estaba sentado en su trono.

Goetia: no fue mi decisión ... fue la entidad que nos ordeno matar a uzumaki naruto del universo 6577.- dijo con una voz carente de emoción.

El no estaba contento con un ser fuera de su universo obtuvo el espiral de poder.

De todos los poderes, energías, habilidades que pueden tocarle ... tenia que ser una de las mas rotos del omniverso.

No podría permitir un ser con ese poder que desafía cualquier lógica o regla creada.

Oda: tch ... si lo quiere muerto por que no viene el y lo mata ... seria facil no? - pregunto algo confundido por esto.

Goetia: el no puede irse de su universo ... debe mantener un control de vigilancia sobre los suyos, un solo descuido y ya tendrá más usuarios de este poder.- ya que el mismo le había hecho la misma pregunta.

Oda: si el lo dice.- comento mientras se sentaba a fumar su pipa.

**Universo DxD**

La respiración de viento.

Una de las 5 respiraciones principales que se derivan de la original, la respiración solar.

Esta poseía 13 posturas mientras que las derivaciones solo llegaban al máximo a la décima.

La del viento hasta ahora poseía 8 ... hasta ahora ...

Combinando su técnica de respiración con su ninjutsu elemental estaba pensando en crear al menos 5 más.

Naruto: Concentración total: respiración de viento: novena postura: Tatsumaki! - grito a la vez que dio un gran giro con su espada creando así un leve tornado de viento.

Naruto miro a su técnica la cual podía acabar con varios oponentes pero...

Naruto: necesito hacerla más fuerte y grande...ese bastaría para un 1vs1 pero no contra algo del tamaño de kurama.- dijo para si mismo.

Con su entrenamiento con su estilo de espada, su ninjutsu, senjutsu, bendiciones de chisato y el pacto esclavo-maestro se había hecho mucho más fuerte en tan poco tiempo.

Ese poder spiral era algo de locos, se había hecho tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo.

Kurama: ( oye cuando vas a usar ¨eso¨ en combate ?).- pregunto intrigado el bijuu.

El rubio tuvo la idea de usar su modo bijuu con su nuevo poder y...dio un resultado sorprendente.

Naruto: ( tengo que entrenarlo un poco mas, aun no me acostumbro para no desgastar tanta energía en tan poco tiempo).- respondió ya que apenas lo había usado 2 veces y duraba máximo 8 minutos.

En su su mente recordó los hechos de hace 2 días.

**Flashback**

Akashi ya tenía un plan para el mundo de AGK pero...

Seiya: como que se pospone ?- pregunto confundido el castaño.

Akashi: al parecer me han llegado informes que el grupo terrorista de khaos brigade empezara a moverse en enserio, por lo cual antes de ir a ese mundo debemos encargarnos de estos primero.- dijo con seriedad el pelirrojo.

Alice: estoy de acuerdo, eso nos ayudara para subir de nivel y ganar más experiencia.- aceptando lo dicho por el akashi:

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo, eso le ayudaría a refinar algunas técnicas nuevas.

Alice: pero akashi tengo una solicitud...podrías decirnos los mundos a los que iremos ?- pregunto curiosa por este hecho.

El pelirrojo puso una lista de todos los mundos hasta ahora.

Sekirei

kuroinu

RWBY

Boku no hero

Black clover

Akame ga kill

Gate jieitai kanochi nite kaku tatakaeri

Akashi: con BNH y BC solo nos pidió asistencia, no estaban tan necesitados de ayuda pero entraremos a escena si es necesario.- comento el pelirrojo.

Había otro llamado one piece, pero zelretch que fueran ahí a entrenar ya que tenían poderes curiosos y que podían ser de utilidad.

Akashi: hasta entonces les sugiero entrenar o disfrutar de su tiempo, recuerden que no haremos esto gratis.- volvió a recordarle a los demás.

**Fin flashback**

Terminando su recuerdo fue a la ciudad por algo de comer ya que las chicas estaban entrenando en el patio trasero del palacio.

Erza, saeko, yoruichi, jalter y konan estaban entrenando.

Yasaka se fue con chisato y irene a un encargo.

Y arturia la cual ya se había establecido aquí estaba vaciando el refrigerador de yasaka...

Glotona.

Narruto: bueno...hora de ir por un ramen mmmm y tal vez pizza...si una pizza suena bien...- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la ciudad.

En las afueras de kioto.

Se veía a una joven de cabello largo y negro con flequillo partido y ojos color avellana con pupilas en forma de gato con una apariencia de 19 a 20 años.

tenía figura voluptuosa y vestía kimono negro, un obi amarillo , un conjunto de cuentas doradas y una diadema adornada con detalles. El kimono presenta un interior rojo y está abierto en sus hombros, dando vista a sus grandes pechos.

?: bien...va a ir a la ciudad, sera mi oportunidad de conocerte al fin nya.- dijo al aire la joven sintiendo con su senjutsu como se iba el rubio hacia la ciudad.

Pero...

?: Nya ?!- grito sorprendida cuando noto que una barrera se formaba alrededor del área donde estaba.

?: tengo que admitir que fue cansado y molesto tener que perseguirte kuroka...- dijo una voz femenina detrás de la nombrada kuroka.

Esta rápidamente se volteo y tomaba distancia para ver quien era.

Se sorprendió cuando era nada más que la líder de la fracción youkai yasaka.

Pero como ? Debió haberla sentido con su senjutsu !

Vio que a lado de ella estaban 2 mujeres con una gran belleza.

Una castaña con aura de divinidad y una pelirroja que olía a dragón.

Irene: tener que ocultar nuestras presencias no fue fácil pero no imposible, cierto vaca ?- le pregunto divertida a su hermana.

Dicha hermana la miro con el ceño fruncido por el sobrenombre.

Chisato: tenias que decirlo en voz alta puta ?- pregunto enojada.

Irene: no es mi culpa que lactes como una.- respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ambas empezaron a lanzarse insultos entre ellas mientras yasaka las ignoraba caminaba de manera lenta hacia kuroka.

Yasaka: bien kuroka...vendrás por las buenas...o por las malas ?- pregunto seria la kitsune a la nekoshou.

La cual encendió rápidamente su senjutsu y magia.

Yasaka: que así sea...- mientras de igual manera encendía su chakra para la pelea.

**Continuara...**

**Seiya: athena(Saori), medusa(fate), ishtar(fate), scathach(fate).**

**Akitsu ?**

**Escanor: gabriel(DxD) ?**

**Naruto x alice ?**

**Akashi: ?**

**Autor: el tatsumaki de naruto es igual al de zoro, como podrán ver esos universos aparecerán en los interludios.**

**El orden actual de los lemons es: kuroka, tsunade, albedo, akeno, miya y kazehana.**

**Restantes de orden: tier, boudica, kukaku, ino, olga, midnight, momo, yang, mata hari, shizuka, afrodita, jeanne(ruler), yoko, lucy, pyrrha, blake, medaka, mereleona y esdeath.**

**Del capitulo de aviso solo raven branwen perdió por lo cual se va a concubinas.**

**Yang: lo voy a gozar, como no te lo puedes imaginar.**

**Para los limones de kuroka, albedo y akeno meteré un poco de los volúmenes.**

**Voy a leer la wiki porque me da una pereza leer la novela: v**

**Alguna idea para el limón de akeno? Ósea como se relacione con naruto.**

**Con albedo será salvada del rubio de Khaos Brigade, no se usar lo mismo con akeno.**

**Les pregunto con anticipación ya que todavía le falta pero para hacerme una idea.**

**Omake: en un futuro algo lejano.**

**Edeath: así que tú eres la alfa eh? Bien! Por qué muy pronto yo lo seré! - grito la sádica lanzando contra erza.**

**Erza: ven cubo de hielo.- dijo mientras re-equipaba una de sus nuevas armaduras.**

**Edeath: así que tú eres la alfa eh? Bien! Por qué muy pronto yo lo seré! - grito la sádica lanzando contra erza.**

**Erza: ven cubo de hielo.- dijo mientras re-equipaba una de sus nuevas armaduras.**

**ps quien gana, erza vs alicia (SAO), erza vs miya (sekirei) y erza vs esdeath.**

**yo le apostaría esdeath por su movimiento de congelar el tiempo durante un intervalo de tiempo.**

**contra miya voy con erza.**

**y bueno ... con arturia no la puse por que hace mierda a erza con su lanza XD **

**Nos vemos!**

**P.S. habia olvidado subir este cap, una disculpa.**


End file.
